


Monster

by rayrod67



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrod67/pseuds/rayrod67
Summary: Brian was your normal high school teacher that is until he was kidnapped by was insane man. A man with glowing red eyes and strange powers. Why does he keep calling him Quentin?The monster has taken over Eliot's body and snatched Quentin away. Can the others remember who and what they are in time to save them both. This will get dark.





	1. Who's Quentin?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into The Magicians fandom. I am really nervous. Sorry for the missing commas, colons and past and present tenses flips.

The man on the bed groaned softly, legs shifting beneath the sheets. Brown eyes fluttered open quickly followed by a soft muttered cursed. “Shit.” eyes shut tight the man stumbled from the bed,made his way clumsily toward the window. It took him several tries before his hands managed to find and pull on the string closing the blinds. 

“Better.” the man sighed opening his eyes and taking in the wreck that was his bedroom. “What the fuck did I do last night?” Brian frowned making his way to the bathroom. His reflection left him even more confused. The man staring back at him looked haunted and scared. 

_But why and of what?_

The previous evening was a total blank. He remembered how he started off his morning. He had met a colleague for breakfast. He and Ben had met at the diner across from his favorite book store. They had gone over the curriculum for his class. Brian was an high school English teacher and Ben was assisting him with his schedule. Correction Ben was suppose to help him but really all Ben wanted to do was flirt and hit on Brian. Though flattered Brian had turned him down, again. After breakfast Ben left with a stolen kiss on the lips and a promise to keep asking until no turned into yes. It took all of Brian's strength to not roll his eyes at the man's persistence. Not that Brian wasn't flattered he was. Really, there was no reason that he could think of as to why he keeps turning Ben down. To be fair Ben was a very attractive man. Standing at 6'2, dirty blond hair, very athletic build and green eyes that stared at Brian like he was the only reason for Ben to breathe. He was gorgeous and by all rights a perfect match for Brian. It's just too bad that Brian could not see himself with him. For no other reason than it...they didn't feel right.

So after Ben left Brian made his way to the book store, where he wandered for the next 2 hours. It was really Brian's idea of a perfect day. He even managed to find several books he had been looking for. After paying for the books he made his way out of the store and …...there is when things get all muddled. Brian vaguely remembers a man approaching him on the street. The man called him by another name. ...Quincy? No that wasn't right. No it was..............

“Quentin.” a voice called out from behind him.

Brian's breath caught in his throat. A chill ran along his spine causing him to double over in sheer terror. A memory of red glowing eyes caused him to whimper aloud. Looking up he saw a man tall, handsome non threatening at first glance. That was just in illusion as was the childlike innocence that hung about the man. That illusion shattered like thin glass when he was denied his desires. Then he became dark, menacing and threatening. Brian trembled in fear, his captor unmoved or unaware of the reaction his presence caused moved closer to his prisoner.

“Here, I brought you some cards.” The man smiling widely held out a brand new deck of cards. He gave an encouraging nod to Brian to take the offered cards. “Do a card trick for me Quentin.” he said in a voice filled with curious wonder. 

With those words Brian remembered. He remembered how the man followed him and took him from the alley transporting them here to his home. He remembered how he fought him in vain for his freedom. All of it had been for nothing the man simply smiled and nodded asking him over and over again to play or do a card trick. Brian's answer today was the same as last night. “I don't know any tricks.” Brian slid along the wall putting distance between him and his captor. “I'm not Quentin. My name is Brian.”

“No you are Quentin. They made you forget. They made all of you forget.” The man moved closer to Brian grabbing his wrist and placing the cards in his hands. “Just try.” he asked, demanded.

Brian nodded and taking a deep shuddering breath with trembling hands he opened the deck of cards.

***********************  
Alice paced her cell. She did not know how long she had been there, locked up and held prisoner. A day, a week, a month? It didn't matter an hour was too long. That monster was out there and hunting her friends. Her friends. She wasn't sure she was even allowed to refer to them as that anymore. Not after she betrayed them. What Alice did was for everybody's own good. Magic was not something to be used so lightly. It would destroy everything. People were selfish and naive in the use of magic. 

_Magic was a living breathing thing that would kill and destroy. We humans are so easily corrupted. We think what we are doing is for good when its really for our own selfish reasons. She had to destroy the keys. She really did._

Quentin didn't understand all he saw was the good magic could do. He didn't understand that magic came with a price. A deadly one. Alice only hoped she would get a chance to explain make him see. But first she needed to get out of this cell. Alice moved over to the bed and threw herself down in frustration. She was going over another plan in her head when she heard the door open. Looking up she saw Dean Fogg standing in the doorway. “Did you find them?”

“All are accounted for....” Fogg paused. 

“Except?” Alice stood up anxiety rising to rumble deep in her veins. “Who is missing?”

“Eliot.” Fogg moved over to her desk and sat atop it. “We went to where Eliot was suppose to be and found he had never made it there. He had to have been taken right away.” Fogg took a deep breath and continued. “We also believe that Eliot is not Eliot anymore.”

“Of course not. You and the library took his life from him and gave him another.” Alice said bitterly. 

“You know why we did that. You were also complicit with why it was done. No pointing fingers Ms. Quinn.” Fogg had made a deal with the devil but it didn't mean he was happy about it. The deal he made was to protect his students. It was the only way he could make sure that they all lived. He was not proud of what he did but he was happy they were all saved. “After they were dropped into their new lives a watcher was assigned to each one. Just to make sure there was no complications. No stray memories.” Fogg was not happy about that when he found out. He still did not trust the Library to not double cross them. However in this case it gave them a heads up. “The watcher in charge of Eliot was found dead. When his body was examined they found traces of very powerful magic. Magic that could not be done by a magician. This was creator magic. Magic from a God.”

“The monster.” Alice whispered. “I told you. I warned you! That he could jump from bodies. Now he has Eliot. Who knows what or who he'll go after next.” Alice was seething. Her warnings were pushed aside as crazy ramblings. She had only felt anger like this once before. When she was a niffen. It both frightened and excited her. “So what do we do....” Alice stopped as saingle most frightening thought entered her mind. “Quentin. Oh my god Quentin promised to be his jailer.” Alice looked to Fogg hoping for his reassurance that Quentin was fine.

Fogg looked away not able to look at her pleading eyes. “I'm sorry, Quentin is also missing.”

Alice stalked towards Fogg standing on tip toes she pressed her face close to the big man. “Get me out of here, the fuck now!”

*****************  
Penny was filing away books in the library. His cart filled to capacity. It was truly amazing how the fucking cart never seemed to empty. He put book after book away and still the cart remained the same. “A fucking billion years of this.” 

“Penny.” 

“What....what are you doing here?” Penny stared at Dean Fogg. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. 

“I need you. They need you.” Fogg walked over to the confused man taking him by the arm he led him out the room.

“Who....they?” Penny was dragged across the hallway into a part of the library he was not allowed in. “Where hell are we going?”

“I'll explain when we get there.” Fogg turned down another hallway until they reached a metal door. They both waited until it buzzed open when Fogg flashed an ID. Inside the room was another hallway. It was very plane with gray walls, no windows or pictures it was very cold and sterile. In fact if Penny were to describe it he would say it reminded him of that mental hospital that Quentin had been trapped in. A prison. 

Fogg finally stopped when they reached the hallways end. Opening the door he waved Penny through. Penny hesitated only slightly before stepping in. He smiled wide when he saw Alice sitting on the bed. “Alice.”

Alice stood from the bed and hugged her friend, their Penny. “We need your help. They need your help.”

“Okay ominous. Who needs my help and why.” Penny sat down on the bed and waited for an explanation.

Fogg looked to Alice nodding for her to start. “Okay a lots happened since you've been gone. You know we gathered all the keys.”

“You found seven, yes.” Penny knew they would. Quentin was many things but he knew the little fan boy son of a bitch was not one to give up. Penny very grudgingly had to give him respect for that. Not that Quentin would ever know. So Penny was okay with that. “Quentin must have been fan-girling like shit over that.”

“They all were.” Alice smiled softly with regret. She had not been as happy at their success.

Penny able to read Alice said knowingly, “But not you.”

“No, like you I worked for the library and they had their own agenda. One that ran along the lines of my own. So I ...”

“Fucked over our friends and now you need help in fixing that shit you caused.” Penny knew this story. It was one playing out since he started at Brakebills.

“Yes.” Alice held her head high. She had made a choice one that she still stands by. She would not apologize for making it. She was only sorry that it caused so much hurt to her friends. Especially to Quentin. 

“Tell me one thing first. Is Kady okay? She is not hurt is she?” Penny was desperate to know.

Dean Fogg answered him instead, “Kady is fine. Being her usual bad ass self. You'd be very proud of her.”

“Okay then.” Penny smiled thinking of his bad ass girlfriend. “Tell me exactly what the problem is.” 

Not one to beat around the bush Alice told him, “Eliot has been possessed by a monster god thing and he kidnapped Quentin. We need to find them and stop the monster. Please will you help us?” 

Penny would help. Hell he acted like he didn't care especially where Quentin was concerned. What the hell the little nerd grew on him, dare he say he even liked him. Plus, if it wasn't for Quentin he would not have gotten his hands back. So if there was a way for him to help. “Of course I'll help. Tell me why are you are locked up in here and the others are not.”

“They didn't like my little improvisation to their plan. Because of that I am stuck here for the unforeseeable future. Just like you. As for why the others are not that's a little harder to explain the quick version is their lives and personality's have been erased and replaced with a new personality, new name, and a new normal life. They are sitting ducks out there not knowing who they were or that magic exists. They are prey for the monster that is hunting them. A monster that has possession of Eliot and is doing God knows what to Quentin.”

“Fuck. Situation bad. It must be Wednesday.” Penny didn't know how they were going to get out of here but he knew that they were. _Alice and him have friends to keep safe and a nerd boy to rescue. Hopefully a way to de-possess a king._

“Is de-possess a word?” He asked.

TBC


	2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to repost found an error.
> 
> Thanks to all who are reading this. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Flip flopping past and present tense.
> 
> Forgot to add the alternate identities.
> 
> Quentin.....Brian  
> Kady.....Sam  
> Julia....Kim  
> Margo....Janet  
> Josh....Isaac  
> Penny23.....DJ  
> Eliot.....Monster

The restaurant was located in a seedier part of town. Trash spilling free from the alley to fall across the sidewalk. The stench of unwashed bodies layered with stale alcohol hung heavy in the air. The only light in offering any type of safe haven to the inhabitant was from the lone street light located in front of the restaurant. The building attached to the restaurant matched the rest of the building. Run down dirty only one citation away from being condemned. The none bright spot on the whole damn street was the bright clean front of the restaurant. It became brighter when the door to the place opened releasing such an intoxicating smell. The aroma was savory, rich; smelling of exotic spices. So powerful that the very air itself vibrated with magic. 

A soft thud echoed along the empty streets. The shadows split and two men appeared. One tall and commanding the other short and trembling, fragile. The smaller man held firm but gentle in the taller mans grasp. 

“I don't understand. You said we were visiting a library?” Brian had no idea where he was. One minute he was being dragged from the comfort of his bed and the next found him standing in front of a run down building, bright neon signs flashing 'Yes we are Open.' 

“Don't you smell that Quentin?” The monster held Brian's hand tightly tugging him through the entrance of the restaurant. “Don't you know what that is?” Taking a deep breath he smiled eyes flashed red and trained on the table sat in the corner. “Magic.” 

Brian stumbled through the door slamming into his captor. He wasn't even sure the man felt it his attention so focused on the table sat in the corner. He searched about the room trying to identify any possible escape routes, futile though they might be. It was hard to make a break for it when his captor held his hand so tightly. Still Brian searched and hoped. He saw a red blinking light of a security camera located on the corner wall to the right of him. The angle of the camera was pointed directly at same table that held the monsters attention. Always a victim to his curiosity Brian turned to see what exactly made these men so fascinating. He didn't have to wait long. 

The men seemed to be in deep heated discussion. Voices at hushed grew with agitation as one tried in vein to make his point to the others. It went that way for several seconds then as one all five men turned to face the newcomers. “Witness their true forms Quentin. Before I destroy them.” 

The change was forced upon them. The sounds of bone breaking and realigning had Brian wincing in sympathy. The loud sound of pain from the men grew deeper and more animalistic with the change. They grew in height, weight, sprouting horns, and fangs.

“Oh my god.” Brian breathed softly, watched in horror as flesh split and fell wetly to the floor. Where men used to be now stood creatures from myth. Brian look of horror was matched by the other unlucky humans caught up in a grudge that had nothing to do with them.

“Perfect.” the monster smiled giving Brian's hand a reassuring squeeze before releasing him. Eyes flashing red he turned his full attention to the creatures. “Will you play with me?”

************  
Lights of red and blue flashed brightly, lighting up the dark street. Several strings of yellow tape covered the front of the building and all of the parking lot. Men in dark fatigues moved along the street sweeping right to left searching, clearing the area. The long barrels glinted off the spotlight of the helicopter hovering above them. Infrared camera pointed to the grounds guiding the men where to look first. 

The men grouped in pairs moved as one. The officer in front moving forward as their partner covered the rear. Each pair searching the dark for the ones responsible for the attack on the restaurant. The the thick copper stench followed them down the street, gagging them and making it hard to breath. The threat lay heavy in the air and they were on high alert.

While the tactical team searched and cleared the streets a lone detective stood at the entrance of the restaurant. Detective Sam Cunningham took in the scene before her. Keen eyes spanned the room in search of any clues that could tell her who did this and how? Not the why. That question could only be answered after the subject was apprehended.

“So much blood. It just doesn't make sense.” With this much blood spilled there should be something left behind. Something to lead them in a direction. The scene was too chaotic. This was pure and simple rage. Someone unleashed their wrath. With the amount of violence it had been pent up for centuries. Logically something should be there. 

“Fuck.” 

What was she missing? There was too much violence for there not to be any trace of the perpetrator left behind. The type of murder frenzy a person would have to be in to do that much damage should leave traces. Bloody hand prints, shoe prints, drops of blood. But they have found nothing. Not one damn print or track leading out of the building. 

_Nothing! Where did they exit? Where did they go?_

It was as if the people responsible for the killing simply blinked into the building caused the carnage then blinked right back out. It made absolutely no sense. What baffled even more was that no weapon could be identified. There was no gunfire reported in the area. No type of pattern in the blood splatter to indicate a knife, ax or machete had been used. The blood spread about the room as if the person had exploded. 

Sam had witnessed all sorts of depravity in her short time on the force. The horrors that humans enact on each other is something one never becomes immune to. You simply detach from the scene in front of you and become clinical, methodical. You don't think of the victim as person. They are a case it is only when you solve the case do you let yourself remember that case number 18-02456 was in fact a living breathing person. A son, daughter, brother, sister, mother or father. You close off part of your emotions, you have to or you lose yourself in the despair and grief of the loved ones. Straight out of Star Trek you have to become a Vulcan. 

“Vulcan.” she smiled fondly.

_He would have loved that. Fucking nerd._

Sam frowned wondering who the hell He was. She couldn't think of one person in her life past or present that was nerd enough to even know what a Vulcan was. 

_Why would I even think that?_ This wasn't even the first time a thought like that entered her head. Sometimes it was a she, or them. No matter how hard she tried it was always a great big blank. Nothing not a face or name would come to mind. _Maybe it was my past life. People who used to be but are no longer a part of her life._ It bothered her more every time it happened. However those thoughts would have to be put on hold for now. Duty as always called.

“Sam.” A young man dressed in black fatigues and armed with an SIG SG 550 strapped across his chest called out to the detective.“Welcome to the war.” 

“Thanks, still trying to take it all in.” Sam was an undercover cop in the drug unit so she was familiar with homicides. Though when homicides happened during drug stings she stepped aside and let the homicide squad take the lead. Let's be real, where there are drugs a homicide is never far behind. To up the percentage add prostitution and you have completed the trifecta. So homicides were not unusual in drug stings it was unusual for her to be called to a homicide. It just sucked that the drug dealer she had been working on bringing down was the victim. “Are you sure its Sterling and his crew?”

“Not much left to visually ID.” the officer Chris, gestured toward the bloody room. “Detective Hyers and Bates attained the video from the owners and were able to identify Sterling and his men entering the restaurant. Talking to the owner over the phone we were able to learn that five employees were working tonight.” Five innocent people in the wrong place and time. “We then matched clothing found to ones Sterling wore in the video. These pieces of bloody cloth belonged to your man Sterling.” he said indicating the blue material laying in a puddle of blood. “The final confirmation will be done by Medical Examiner when they run a DNA match.” 

“Fuck.” Sam and her partner had been working this sting for the last month. They had been close so fucking close to getting the names of the suppliers. “All those hours and for what? Fuck.”

“Take it for what it is. A win. This drug dealers dead. Four more will pop up tomorrow to take his place. This job will never be over.” Chris shrugged with a ease of a man who has been a cop for too long. “

“Not really reassuring.” Sam knew he was right. Right now she could pretty much guarantee the men who worked for Sterling were convening in a warehouse 20 miles from here. No doubt discussing what should be done and who should take the lead. “This is going to get real ugly.”

“Doesn't it always.” Chris sighed his body and soul tired. “This one is going to live with me for a while.” He was fucking sure it would be prominent in his next psych eval. “You know the K9's didn't even want to enter the building. They stopped right at the entrance. No matter what command given they would not budge. I've never seen them act that way. They were scared. Whatever they smelt or sensed they wanted nothing to do with it.” Chris looked off into the dark street eyes tracking the tactical team as they returned. “What the fuck does that? They were torn apart. All that was left was pieces of meat wrapped in cloth. I've never seen anything like this in my whole career. I fucking pray I never do again.” 

Sam hoped for the same. Only her gut told her it's only the beginning and she had a role to play.

********************* 

Brian sat on the edge of the bed he was covered in blood head to toe. Arms wrapped tightly around his waist he rocked back in forth searching for some kind of comfort. Comfort he was not sure he deserved. The eyes of the young waiter would haunt him forever. The young man bleeding and begging for help Brian couldn't give.

 _I couldn't help? I tried but he just wouldn't stop._

He was cold and numb, eyes wide in shock and his stomach oh God his stomach. Brian clenched his jaw hoping to keep the bile and nausea at bay. He ran a trembling hand through his hair pulling at the strands wanting to tug until he left bloody patches on his scalp. Wanting to feel pain instead of this horrible numbness. Wanting to go back to last month when he was oblivious to all this. This world that held magic and monsters.

_How was he supposed process this? How was he supposed to keep his insanity at bay? This wasn't real. It couldn't be. Monsters weren't suppose to be....Monsters._

Monsters were supposed to be unmasked and shown that underneath they were still at their core very human. He knew that monsters were real the human kind. Their atrocities were exposed every night on the news or viral video. Those monsters were created by the very depraved , dark and immoral cravings of man. The ones with defects with no moral compass or compassion. Yes those he could......

_not understand.... nor accept, no never that._

However he did know that they existed a few dark twisted shadows among the light. Their behavior could even be explained or theorized the how, why or what circumstances that brought those individuals to such a depraved state. Though it didn't change the horror in what they did it did add comfort to be able to have a reason for it. As fucked as that was, Brian could handle that. 

But this....this monster was real. Not born from flesh but born by a star. It had no soul nor conscious. It existed to terrorize. To destroy ….to crave....to covet.....to Want!

And Brian was now it's prisoner with no way of escape.

TBC


	3. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting a bit dark. I will add more tags when and if needed. Thank you to all who are reading.

The monster stood in the doorway watching his captive. He could see how what he had done earlier was affecting the magician. He had not meant to start off his crusade so quickly. But, how could he pass up the chance when his enemies fell upon his lap. It was over in mere moments. The offending creatures had been eviscerated. Their human shells left mangled and empty. It was rather invigorating. 

It had been centuries since he had unleashed his wraith on his enemies. For so long he had been caged and under someones watchful eyes. He had forgotten what freedom felt like. He had forgotten that he was created by the GODS. He will not be caged again. He will eliminate all those who would try. With Quentin by his side he would enact his revenge against all those that imprisoned him. This would be the most intense game he had ever played. Already he was learning so much from Quentin and his hosts body. He smiled indulgently at his host. The man Eliot was rich with emotions and experiences. He was able to absorb and learn from them. He loved to learn. He wanted to learn more. 

This was a new game for him. Never had he been in charge. Always he had been the one kept under leash. Locked away from all others except his keeper. He loved this way so much better. All the freedom, all the different games to play and people to play with. It was more than he could ever imagined. Quentin was the best part. The monster didn't know if it was itself or the vessel he was occupying, he was enraptured of the boy. He wanted to please the magician. He wanted to learn from him. But first he needed to get rid of Brian and bring back Quentin. That is who the monster wanted. 

The monster approached the magician stopping to kneel in front of the traumatized man. “Come Quentin.” he spoke gently letting his hands clasp his captives wrists pulling them away from his hair. “Let us clean you up. All this blood will make you itch when it dries.” Brian felt himself lifted from the bed and led to the bathroom. It's not like he could say no, stop the man from touching him or making him do what he didn't want to do. He had no choice no will. He was caught up in a madman's nightmare and he was never going to find his way out. 

“I already have the bath ready. Nice and warm. It will do wonders for you.” The monster soothed. “To bed right after your bath. You'll need your rest. We have so much still do.”

Brian nodded numbly didn't even protest when he felt the large hands of his captor tugging his clothing off. What did it matter anyhow? He was either going to end up dead or insane. Brian had no preference either way. So long as this ended.

“That's it. Doesn't the water feel nice. It will relax you and all will be better come morning.” The monster smiled admiring the lovely shade of pink the blood turned the bath water. “You will love where we are going tomorrow.” 

Brian nodded his head in agreement though the words were just a bunch of jumbled sounds. He only knew it was better for all if he agreed to what was being said. Lost in his own head Brian drifted letting the soft soothing passes of the soapy sponge lull him even further into numbness. He would not let himself think of how familiar and comforting the hands felt against his skin.

Lost in thought Brian startled when he felt strong hands lift him from the bath and wrap him in a towel. A distinct feeling of nausea told him the monster used his powers to port him to bed. Eyes closed he tumbled down into the bed. Sinking deep into pillowed cushion. He wanted to sleep and never wake up. Travel far into Elysium fields and never return. Let himself float for eternity no body, no horror ...no revenge seeking , wraith releasing monster............just nothing but dark emptiness.

“Shhhhhh....it will be all better tomorrow.” The monster moved to lay beside Brian. “We are going to bring back Quentin. We'll have to visit some friends first.” The words were whispered lovingly into the sleeping mans ear, pulling the smaller body tight against his larger one.”But soon you'll be back to yourself and then we can play.”

Brian moaned in protest as a shudder of dread so strong it woke him from his numbing sleep. Muttering a soft complaint before a warm familiar hand brushed against his hair. “Sleep.”

The monster had never felt this before. This wanting.....this …..need. It was different. It was bigger.....more. It consumed him. It drove him nearly mad this new emotion. This new want. This.... desire?

It had started when he took over the magicians body. All he wanted and needed was to find Quentin, so he took over the tall magician.....Eliot. The one who ended the life of his chosen vessel. Once inside the tall mans body he was overwhelmed with such desires. Never had he taken over one such as this Eliot. Never had he felt such overwhelming wanting for so many different things. The man was used to tasting every pleasures the world had to offer. His taste in food, drinks, places, things and people. Oh how Eliot loved to experience people. He found Eliot's taste in all things pleasant. However Eliot held a strong desire and affection for the monster's Quentin. One that caused a deep dark yearning that the monster had never in all his millennium ever felt. 

He was used to some emotions and feelings bleeding through from his hosts. But he was usually able to lock them up tighter. Secure the wall within their mind and seal it tight. This Eliot even lost in his mind still found a way to fight and struggle. 

This led to an altogether new form of wanting. One he did not find at all unappealing. Yet, he was still unsure; what if anything he could or should do about it. 

**************

Penny paced the room. Back and forth, up and down. How long he didn't know or care. All he knew was he had to keep moving or he was going to lose it. Replaced! He had been replaced. By himself from another time line; but still they had replaced him. 

Would no one ever appreciate him!

“Penny we didn't replace you. A spell cast by Marina and Josh in time line 23 led to Penny coming here. Believe me when I say Kady was totally destroyed.” Alice did her best to ease Penny's anger and annoyance. “I promise we all knew he wasn't our Penny.”

“Listen I understand that you are having a crisis and I commiserate with you. However we have a giant ass problem we need to fix first.” Dean Fogg took a drink from his flask. More precisely he took a drink from Eliot's never ending flask. “Back to the plan.” he said offering Penny the drink.

“Fine.” Penny grunted in annoyance taking the flask. “I still think your plan is shit.”

“You can think its shit all you want. It's all we have.” Alice was getting desperate. The more they argued the less time they had. Who knows what that monster is doing to Quentin and Eliot. Or precisely what he has Eliot doing to Quentin. 

“Okay put that aside for a bit. Say this plan by some miracle works. How do we restore their memories?” Penny was pretty sure there was a no return policy in the small print of that _'we are going to fuck you over'_ contract.

“I may have added a slight addendum to the potion.” Fogg shrugged. “I wanted insurance in case Irene and the Library tried anything else.”

“What did you do.” Alice clasped her hands nervously in her lap.

“I added a reset. If any of them run into each other it opens a door.” Fogg reached out and took back his flask. “Slowly memories of who they were will seep back into their consciousness. It will start as a stray thought or feeling of deja vu until eventually all their memories return.”

“That's sound like a fucking good plan. But what good does that do if they are all spread out around the states.” Penny inquired.

“They aren't all spread out. I made sure that they all stayed close to Brakebills and each other.” Fogg had made sure of that.

“What about Quentin and Eliot?” Alice asked. “If exposure to each other sets off memories shouldn't Quentin be remembering now?”

“No because it's the monster who is with Quentin not Eliot. He may wear Eliot's face but he does not have the same emotional connection to Quentin that Eliot does. So the reset won't be triggered.” At least that's what Fogg was counting on. No way to truly tell how much influence in any Eliot's emotions was having on the monster. Or maybe there wasn't anything of Eliot left. Once the monster was removed were they going to be left with an empty shell. It was a worry for another time when the monster was only a memory. “Now can we discuss our plan.”

“Yeah about that plan.” Penny started pacing again. “I know I'm an asshole. Sometimes I'm even a fucking asshole. But this plan.......”

“I know it's not perfect.” Fogg ignored Penny's snort of disgust. “But it is really the only way. Penny they need you. Not Penny 23 but you.” Fogg did his best to reassure the man.

“It's a dick move.” Penny didn't want to be responsible for another person incarceration. Even if it was himself he was dicking over.

“Yes it is.” Fogg agreed. “One we will correct as soon as the crisis of the week is handled.”

“That simple huh?” Penny shook his head. He couldn't believe Fogg could be so nonchalant about someones freedom.

“Yes. The monster must be stopped. Your friends must be saved.” Fogg looked to Alice who nodded in agreement. Alice didn't care about Penny 23. Cold or not he was not her friend. He wasn't their Penny. She felt sorry for him, of course she did, but that was how it was. They all shed blood together, hell their Penny died for them. So call her a cold hearted bitch but she didn't care about Penny 23 being locked up. It would only be temporary.

“We'll make up to him.” Alice promised. It would be the least they could do. Provided they all survived.

“Alright. How are we going to get him here to take my place in the library?” Penny really hoped this didn't blow up in their faces. They could only handle one crisis at a time. _I swear when this is over nerd boy I am kicking your ass._

******************* 

Irene McCallister sat at her desk enjoying a very fine wine. Life was pretty perfect at the moment. She had killed the Fairy Queen and boy was that a satisfying act. She had taken great pleasure in her death. Though with the return of magic her sacrifice was rendered null and void. Irene smiled sipping elegantly on her wine, life was good.

There was only one dark spot in her life at the moment. She really wanted the little magicians. Make them pay for all the trouble and chaos they have caused. She wanted to strip them of magic completely and leave their memories in tact. She wanted them to know what they were now being denied. Instead Henry Fogg stepped in and made a deal with the library. Their lives would be spared and their memories and identities taken.

Irene was not one to give up. She had people out looking. She would find them eventually. Library and Fogg be damned. They would pay, especially Julia. It was just a matter of time.

***********  
Brian awoke in a panic, brown eyes searching the room for his unwanted guest. All he found was his room a disorganized mess and the damn blinds open. “Didn't we already play this scene?” 

A shudder ran through him at the phantom arms he could still feel holding him tight and pressing him to his captors body; and the soft cool breath against his neck as the monsters whispered reassurance to him. There was a small part of him that couldn't help but react to this mans touch. There was a familiarity about it. They way the long fingers moved through his hair, the soft caressing touch along his neck. The press of lips against his forehead. All those loving and gentle touches were at odds with the cold unfeeling killer he had been witness to.

Brian wondered perhaps if he was not experiencing Stockholm Syndrome? Can one experiencing it wonder if they are? Or do they just feel it and find it normal? So if he is able to ask these question than perhaps he isn't feeling it. Perhaps he is developing some weird fetish.

“Great Brian, even in a life or death situation you still manage to make it weird.” Brian covered his face with the pillow screaming into it. “ FUCK MY LIFE!” loud laughter had him stilling and dropping the pillow onto the bed.

The monster stood beside the bed staring down at him. A affectionate look upon his face. “I like you Brian. However I like Quentin Coldwater more. It's time to bring you back.”


	4. 2 Goddesses and a High Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading, leaving kudos and commenting on this story.

Calypso was still in the office when she felt a presence behind her. Hermes stood stoic and foreboding. “I bring a message from the Old Gods.” Hermes moved closer to Calypso. “Your failure is exacting his revenge. He has wiped out several of your allies. You must get there before the police and make sure nothing of our world is discovered.” 

Calypso bit back a retort knowing that the Old ones neither cared nor would they respond. “Of course. I'll handle it.”

With a nod of his head of message delivered and acknowledge Hermes left Calypso with the cluster fuck of a situation.

“He wasn't my failure! Not just mine. You could have stopped this all from happening. But you chose to sit back and do nothing! Fuck!” Calypso cursed. She may have been there in the beginning, but she had no hand in it's creation. “I just trusted a magician to head my warnings.”

The monster had been made by the Gods a perfect weapon for battle. The Gods like to prove their superiority over each other through sport or war. It mattered not to the Gods. That was why the monster was created. It was the perfect weapon. They had outdone themselves with this one. They only put in traits that could help it win. He would never be concerned by his conscious getting the better of him. Nor would any moral dilemma cause him to pause and think of consequences. So perfect in its need to unleash its wraith on all who opposed it, or fought its will. The perfect killer and destroyer. The most perfect annihilator. So perfect in fact that it did not differentiate friend from foe. All that mattered was that boredom not happen and his wants not be denied. In the end it had killed the Gods that created it. 

It was unstoppable. If not for its insatiable need to learn and want, it would have destroyed them all. Nareth, Ora's father had discovered quite by accident the curious nature of the monster. All it took to capture and imprison the monster was an offer to play a simple game of tag. A child's game yet it was intrigued.

Calypso along with the the other embattled Gods waited for the Old Gods to come forward and stop the monster. They never came. Not a shudder or tremble of the ground. Dead silence only. The Old Gods had washed their hands of the situation. They had chose to let this play out. A lesson would be learned and a price would be paid. Oh what a high fucking price had been due.

Calypso had wasted enough time, it was time to see what kind of hell their monster unleashed. So with that in mind she traveled to the scene. Even for a God used to war and destruction the scene was hard thing to take in. 

The stench of blood hit her first. She could see that all the victims had been torn to shreds. Pieces of flesh and blood lay everywhere. “Fuck he was thorough.” It was then that Calypso realized she knew who the unlucky victims were. A group of Berserkers. They had ingrained themselves into the inner city drug trade for years. The monster would have been the only one who could have done this. There was no way mere mortals could get the drop on them. 

Berserkers are Norse warriors, the fiercest and strongest of their kind. They are humans until threatened or enter battle. Then they shape shift into any animal or creature at their will. Skin stretches, rips and falls away making room for realigning bones, claws and fangs. They are strength and power embodied 

Yet they never stood a chance.

The flesh was still warm as was the blood splattered on the floor, walls and ceiling. She followed a trail of blood from the floor up the wall until wall met ceiling. There noticed the security camera hanging in the corner of the room. Red light flashing. Being a God did have advantages as with but a thought she was in the security room where the video can be viewed. Taking a deep breath she hit play. With a wave of her hand she forward to just a few moments before her arrival. “Well shit.” Calypso shook her head at the screen. She watched as Quentin and another man enter the building. The monster sealed the room keeping his prey and the innocents locked in. The sequence of events that followed left her sick. She recoiled in disgust at the brutality and efficiency of the monster. 

It was quite apparent the monster's memory was keen and clear. It had remembered that the Berserkers were there that day It was forced into captivity. Their job was to keep in interested and entertained until Calypso had completed it's prison. Once completed Nareth took over. 

Nareth had then encouraged the monster to play a new game. Hide and seek. Once lured into the maze of the prison it was well and truly caught. Oh how she wished that Nareth was still here. He had such a perfect way to handle the monster. But Nareth is long gone and Ora has not been heard from. Perhaps she was the first to feel the monsters wrath. It would appear the monster has a list of enemies. So they all have to assume that a visit from the monster is a huge probability. Calypso herself designed and built the prison It was kept in for centuries. No doubt she would find herself face to face with it soon enough.

Her eyes fell to the scared young man on the screen. “Quentin.” All of this could have been avoided if the young magician had just followed the rules. Instead he has a front row seat to the carnage and destruction. Calypso continued to watch the security feed. Continued to watch as Quentin got soaked in blood, guts and other bodily fluids. She watched as the monster secured Quentin to its side by an arm wrapped firmly around the boy's slim waist. Each time the boy made an attempt to escape the monster pulled him back tighter. Poor Quentin stuck in hell, of his and his friends own making. There was something about the way the monster held on to the magician. Calypso could not figure it out. But she would. It might be what can save them all. “I've seen enough.” With but a thought she edited the video taking out all scenes showing Quentin and the Monster. All they would find would be the victims entering and the aftermath.

She felt a pang of sympathy and concern for Quentin. He was young and foolish, mistakes of course were bound to be made. Quentin had assured her they all understood the importance of her warning. Under no circumstance was the monster to be set free. It was a promise a solemn one made. One they they should not have made. Nor one she should have asked of them. Because she knew this was going to happen. She should never had allowed Quentin in that building.

No use in complaining now. Right now Quentin is paying for that failure. They all will if they cannot stop the monster.

“Fuck. What a Goddamn shit storm these mortals cause!” This was not something she would be able to do on her own. It was going to take a collective of Gods to capture their escaped monster and rescue a wayward magician. 

“Oh Quentin what have you done?” Calypso only hoped that the world and Quentin could survive until then. Once everything was settled , then and only then would Calypso address the broken promise with the boy.

***************************  
Janet sat on the park bench enjoying her latte. Her mind was still abuzz from the smoke she shared with Isaac at lunch. He really had the good stuff. Janet knew people at work found her friendship with her driver odd. But she didn't care. There was something about Isaac that just seemed so familiar. She liked it. Kept her calm. 

Janet smiled and let her head fall back against the top of the bench. The sun for once was shinning bright and the day was warm. It felt wonderful on her face. She was actually falling asleep when she heard it.

_“Margo!”_

“What?” Janet looked up and around. Who the hell was calling her? No one was anywhere near her. The park was empty. All she saw were several rabbits hanging around a large bush. “Mmm...I've never seen rabbits here before.” 

“Margo!” __

_Maybe she was exhausted or maybe she was finally losing it but she could swear on a a bible that those rabbits were talking....to her!_

__Margo!! Home now!! Gone months! Fuck you! Sorry didn't mean that. Please come home! Love Fen!_ _

“That's it. That is the last time I smoke one with Isaac on my lunch break. Fucking dick weed probably poisoned me.” Margo tossed the rest of her latte in the trash and decided she had enough fresh air. “My brain is overtired and over worked. I need a vacation. After this line is finished I am going on a long break. Just me my bikini and the sun.” Dismissing the rabbits from her mind, _'because lets face it they were totally in her head' , she walked back up to her office._

__Her assistant Sarah stood by the elevator doors waiting patiently for her arrival. She had several samples of cloth in her hands held out for Janet who took them eagerly. “The samples finally arrived._ _

__“About damn time. I knew tearing into the supplier would give them just the right motivation.” Janet hated waiting. She asked for the samples two days ago._ _

__“You made him cry.” Sarah followed Janet into her office grabbing a stack of messages from her desk. “He still had tear tracks on his face when he delivered the samples himself.”_ _

__Janet merely shrugged, it was little concern to her. He had a job to do and he was not performing his duties to her satisfaction. Janet held the fabric up letting the light pass through it. It shone lovely and bright. She let it slide through her fingers before running it along her arm and then thigh. The last was to press it to her face letting the fabric slide gently against her cheek. “This one will do.” She handed the fabric to her assistant. “The others throw out. Their garbage.”_ _

__“Sounds good. Now here is the eye patches you wanted to see.” Sarah her assistant looked skeptical when Janet began trying on the patches . “Are you sure you want to add them to the fall line?”_ _

__“Perfectly sure.” Janet grabbed another one off the tray and proceeded to put it on. Taking the mirror Sarah handed her she studies her reflection. “Oh yeah that's perfect. I look like a fucking queen.”_ _

__“If you say so. You're the boss.” Sarah rolled her eyes at the older woman._ _

__“Yes I am and I want them added to the line. You can go now.” Janet dismissed her. It was going to be one of those day. _Talking rabbits, bad weed._ Janet sighed and decided to continue admiring her eye patch. “High mother fucking Queen.”_ _

__****************_ _

__Kim sat at the wine bar staring out the window. She was watching the book store located across the street. She liked to people watch. It helped her to relax and forget about meetings and deadlines. So when she wanted to forget she came here to watch people and sometimes make up a story of who they are and what they were doing._ _

__She sipped on her wine gazing lazily out the window. The book store was not very busy right now. So not too many people to watch. It had been a busy and disappointing day all around. She had missed her meeting and therefore did not get to present her ideas and plans for the coming project. Instead Mike spoke and changed around some of the details. Mike was an ass._ _

___Fuck where is he?_ _ _

__Kim had been doing this for so long there were several people she considered friends. Strange as that may seem but she did. One was a lady cop she saw here only a couple of times but something about her was very intriguing. She looked like someone you did not want to get on their bad side. She was very interesting. Took charge and didn't take shit from anyone. Kim liked her._ _

__The other one was a man her age. From what she could tell he was either a student or teacher. She was leaning more towards teacher. Only because he fit her old daydream of having a hot teacher when she was in high school. He was by far her favorite. He was a cross between a hot nerd and hot teacher. Best of both worlds. Plus he had the most adorable smile she had every scene. Even now she was smiling thinking of it. There was something very comforting and familiar about it. It made her yearn to hug. Curl up on floor or couch and just talk. Just seeing it could calm her after a shitty day. Which is the reason why she was here now. This was his normal time but he has yet to show. Now that she thought about it she really has seen him for several days now._ _

__Her bad day just got worse. Filled with disappointment for a man she doesn't even know. How had she got this attached to him?_ _

___That's pretty pathetic. I don't even know the mans name._ _ _

__Maybe its time to change that. Next time she sees him she is going to introduce herself. It's been awhile since she made a new friend. Hell maybe she would talk to the lady cop, too. “Yep that's exactly what I am going to do.” Kim smiled to herself happy with her plan._ _

__Finally something to look forward to.  
******************_ _


	5. Situation Normal All Fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting a bit crazy now. Hope you all enjoy and as always thanks for reading.

Brian had been content to spend the rest of the day curled in a small protective ball. His mind was still reeling with the events of the massacre. He was sure he would never feel comfortable in his skin again. Even after bathing he still felt the blood on his skin, warm and sticky. The heavy copper scent stuck in his nose had yet to fade. Nope, he was content to let madness take him. Only to save him from bearing witness to any more atrocities his captor felt the urge to commit.

“Come Quentin.” Brian felt himself pulled with ease from his corner of the floor. “Brian's time is up.”

“Up! What do you mean...woah.” Brian's surroundings changed from his bedroom to......“Where are we?” Brian felt lightheaded at the change of altitude. 

“The end of the world.” The monster let go of Brian's arm. “Stay close Quentin.” he warned.

Brian loathed being touched by the monster but there was something about the tone of his voice that had him on edge. At this moment he wanted nothing more than to be held. So he stuck close to the monster. “How high are we?” He felt lightheaded and his breathing grew labored. 

“Shh..” the monster chastised. “It's hearing is amazing. We need surprise to catch it.”

“It?” Brian asked. He could already feel his face and his hands were growing numb. The monster had no thought to human's need of warmth or shelter. So there he stood trembling, hands numb and lips turning blue waiting for something or someone.

“A thing.” The monster answered having read Brian's thoughts. “A Wendigo.” The monster turned wrapping an arm around Brian letting the magician use his body for warmth. “It's going to help us get into the library.” He gave Brian an affectionate squeeze a big smile on his face.

“Why do we need a Wendigo to get into the library.” Brian didn't know what was going on or why all of a sudden his captor wanted to take him to the library.

The monsters laughed, a genuine look of glee on his handsome face. “Oh this is not a library, Brian has ever been too. But Quentin has.” 

“I don't understand.” Brian felt like crying. He was nearly at the end of , well everything, He was exhausted physically, emotionally and mentally. He has felt nothing but fear and terror since he was taken. His heart has kept a frantic beat that really he was surprise he has not had a coronary. An intense flash of anger and rage began to burn in him. Why did this psycho pick him? What was it about him that he thought _'oh yeah this guy here would love to see me massacre and mutilate people. People who turned out to not even be people but creatures of myth.' and while he's thinking of it....._

“Who the fuck is Quentin?!” Brian stopped suddenly realizing he had yelled that last part out loud. No way to deny it as his voice was still echoing along the high mountain range. 

The monster turned his head slowly locking eyes with his captive. “It heard you.” was all he said.

“I.....uhm...I'm s..sorry.” Brian stuttered his apology, while doing his best to curl himself into a smaller target. “I didn't mean, please I didn't..”

Placing a finger on Brian's lip the monster did his best reassure the frightened young man.“Shhhh....it's....” the monster pulled Brian close and whispered in his ear, “...coming.” 

Brian shivered when a loud piercing howl rent the air. The monster turned to Brian a big smile on his face. “Now the game begins.”

************** 

Irene slammed her phone on her desk.”Fucking idiots. How can I get anything done when I have nothing but idiots working for me?” she was losing patience and fast. If they did not come back with results they would be missing a few memories themselves. “Dammit.” She was not a patient person never had been. Even as a child she was known to throw historic tantrums when things did not work out as she wanted. She had always been a willful child and now she was a successful and determined adult. “How hard can it be to find them?” Irene could not rest until she had her revenge on all of them. 

Irene had poured herself another drink when her phone rang. “This is Irene. How can I help you.”

She snarled at the voice on the other end. “Zelda. Nice to hear from you. What can I do for you now?”

“The Monster has escaped.”

“What?” Everyone had heard the story of the monster created by the Gods. Unable to control the monster the Gods had built a prison and kept it incarcerated for centuries. “How could that have happened.?

“Fogg's students let it escape. Rumor has it that the monster inhabits one of the magicians body. It has also kidnapped another one.”

“Do we know which ones?” Irene could feel a new plan forming in her head.

“Yes the monster is now in Eliot Waugh body and it has kidnapped Quentin Coldwater.” Zelda sighed. “Surprising as it is he is still alive. No telling why the monster has taken Quentin or why he has allowed the boy to live.”

“Yes one has to wonder.” Irene had an idea. “What is the plan. Are the Gods searching for it?”

“Yes they have amassed quite the army of Gods to collect and secure the monster. Hopefully retrieve a very much alive Quentin as well. I was told to inform all magicians to keep an eye out for the monster and contact the library if seen.” With message delivered Zelda had to get back to her wards. She wanted to strengthen all the wards surrounding the library in case the monster decides to visit. “One last thing. Do not try to engage or entrap the monster. Understood?”

“Of Course Zelda. What do you take me fore?”

“Believe me you do not want to know.” Zelda said right before hanging up.

“Bitch.” Irene needed to get in touch with Gavin. She had a new job for him. “They had a monster to catch.”

**************   
Sam sat down at her desk careful to place her cup of coffee as far away from the files spread along the top. All her other cases had been put on hold for now. The Sterling case was taking priority. She along with several others detective's were reassigned to the case. It has been going on several days since the killing and they still were not any closer to solving it. They had no forensic evidence at all. All DNA collected belong to the victims. What DNA was not any of the victims came back _'classified unk'._ Nothing tangible had been identified to focus them and the investigation in any direction. “What are we missing?”

“Fucking clues.” Her partner Kelsey said, tossing down another file on her desk. “Well lets make it official. Here are all DR reports from the crime scene analyst. All forensics came back with …..drum roll please......nothing. All the blood found inside and outside of the building belonged to the victims. The restaurant is a public area so any tire tracks, shoe prints are a waste of time. So nothing useful there. Any fingerprints we find will not be conducive to ID'ing anyone. Since it is a busy restaurant and people are in and out all the time. Fuck half of the Police force go there. Which leaves us back at ….”

“Square one, nothing.” Sam sat back in the chair shaking her head in frustration. In all her time on the force she had never come up against a case like this. Several people were slaughtered in the middle of day at a restaurant that is usually teeming with clientele. So why was it nearly empty in its most busy of times?

“What you thinking?” Kelsey had seen that look before on his partner's face. “Something biting at you?”

“Yeah why was there no one there?” It bothered Sam for some reason. It had to mean something.

“I think I can answer that.” the voice came from behind Sam. 

“Yeah and who are you?” Sam had never seen this man before. There was something about him that pinged on her radar. 

“Special Agent Thompson, FBI.” Gavin gave them his most charming smile and flashed them his badge. The things he did for Irene. This was all going to blow up in their faces. 

“Okay Thompson from the FBI enlighten us?” Sam shared a look with her partner who was just as wary of the newcomer as she was.

“Apparently the owners of the restaurant would allow certain customers to rent out the whole building , with limited staff for the night. Sterling and his crew had requested that night for business.”

“Okay, makes sense. But you know what doesn't make sense?” Sam stood walking towards Gavin stopping only when she was right in front of him. “Why the FBI is interested in this case?”

Gavin gave an incredulous laugh. “The FBI is always interested when drugs are concerned.” He shrugged at the unimpressed looked the two detectives were giving him. “One of Sterling's crew was our informant. Losing him hurt a lot of our cases. So you can see why we are interested in finding who was responsible for this?”

“Yeah well we feel your pain. We were about a day away from taking Sterling and his crew down. So all those months undercover were for nothing.” Sam moved away from the older man sitting back down at her desk. 

“Hey Sam, Kelsey!” their sergeant bellowed for them. “A witness has come forward. Adams and Warner brought them in. They are waiting for you in the interview room.”

“On our way!” Sam nearly ran to the interview room both Kelsey and Gavin following close behind.

Adams was waiting outside the room. “Warner is sitting with him. Ken Hutchens 19 yrs old. Homeless kid he usually sleeps in the alley beside the restaurant. Said that night he was chased away.”

“Okay I'll take it from here if you don't mind.” Sam grabbed a bottle of water and a package of cookies that were sitting by the coffee machine. “Hey Kels, can you go grab some food. I'm sure the kid is starving.”

“You got it.” 

“Okay Special Agent Thompson you stay here. Watch behind the glass.” With that said Sam opened the door and walked in.

The kid Ken, was trembling, skin white as a ghost even under all that dirt. Even under all that Sam could see the handsome kid he was. That was until he looked into his eyes. Fuck this kid has seen some shit. Whatever it was left some lingering madness in them. He's just a kid he should be home dreaming about getting off with some pretty girl or pretty boy. Fuck with both. He shouldn't be here about to describe a mass killing. Fuck this job. “Hey Ken, I'm Detective Cunningham. You can call me Sam.” 

Sam placed both the water and cookies in front of the boy. “I have someone bringing you food. They should be here soon. While we are waiting I would like to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?”

Ken nodded, keeping his eyes on the water and cookies but made no attempt to reach for them.

“Good. Lets start with why you were in the alley to begin with.” Sam kept her voice soft, gentle.

“I...” Ken started took a deep breath and began again. “ I was sleeping in the alley. It's safe there. Well used to be. I go there because there is spot where you can lay and watch sky. That what I was doing staring up at the sky. It was a really pretty color blue. Bright and clear. I had closed my eyes for just a moment and when I opened them again these two men were standing over me.”

“Can you describe them?” Sam prompted.

“My eyesight is really bad. My glasses broke and I don't.”

“It's okay just continue.”

“One man was very tall and he didn't act right. He was an adult but everything he did or the way he acted made me think of a child. A spoiled child. He was the one that made me leave. He..look I'm not crazy alright. I don't do drugs or anything like that.” Ken became agitated.

“Okay. I believe you.” Sam placed her hand on his arm hoping to calm and encourage him to continue.

“He spoke to me.” Ken chewed on his bottom lip. “In my head.” 

“He spoke to you in your head.” Sam looked to Warner who merely shrugged. “What did he say?”

“He told me to leave or I would end up inside out.” the boy paled as he told his story. “I stood up and left. I didn't ask any question, I just left. You can tell when a man means his words. He meant every word he said. I went across the street and hid. I was curious as to what he was going to do. I wish I had just left instead. I'll never get over it. I'll never stop hearing their screams.” But what made it worse ..was..” the boy fought with the memories of the night.

Sam squeezed the boys shoulder offering him comfort and encouragement to continue. “It's okay take your time.

“I could hear him giggling. Laughing as the men screamed. I looked up and he was staring out the window looking right at me. The largest smile on his face. He was having fun. Like all this was just a game. Then blood exploded everywhere.”

*************


	6. Eye Witness

Ken grabbed the bottle of water in front of him. His throat had gone dry from all that talking. Twisting the top off he took a large drink and sighed as the cool liquid soothed his throat. He looked around the room nervously and waited for the detectives to ask more questions.

Sam looked over her notes. There was still so much they needed answers to. But this here was at least a beginning. Later she will listen to the audio of this interview to compare to her notes. “Is there anything else you can tell us about the men?” Sam asked. 

“Like I said before one was tall and most definitely in charge. The other man was shorter and he was scared. Again without my glasses I couldn't see their faces.”

“If you didn't have your glasses how do you know that the other man was scared?” Sam looked up from her notes at the young man.

“He held himself like someone who was scared. You know terrified like he was waiting to be hit or attacked. Any movement by the taller man had him flinching.” it was something Ken was very familiar with. He had chosen to leave home and live on the streets than live with his stepfather one more night. “The other man never once let go of him either. The smaller man kept tugging and pulling at his arm trying to get free. He didn't want to be there. But the taller man just held on tight to him. Every once in awhile the taller man would smile at him. The smile was full of affection and indulgence as if he was a wayward child. It was really strange. But the tall man never let go. Just pulled him closer and held on tighter. Right before they entered the building he said the strangest thing to him. He said _'Will you play with me?'_ Weird huh?”

“Very.” Sam sat back not sure how to take what they had been told. She would have to think on it later. There was still one question that needed to be answered because it was driving them crazy. “How did he kill them. What kind of weapon did he use?”

“Weapon? He didn't use a weapon. He killed them with his hands.” 

Behind the glass Gavin had heard enough. “What hell did they set free?”

**************  
Irene sat with smug smile on her face. It only got bigger when she rose from her desk to embrace Gavin who had just traveled in to her office. “You are positive of this?” She held him at arms length looking him in the eye. This was a deal changer. This could be turned to favor her. 

I just spent the last few hours listening to this traumatized boy give the details of what he saw. Believe me it wasn't pretty.” In fact it was downright terrifying. Gavin had watched and listened through the two way mirror. His only thoughts had been of one mind. 

_This was the monster Irene wanted to go after. This was the monster she intended to capture and entice by holding Quentin hostage. This was how they die. He had to find a way to reason with her. This was suicide._

“I know that look Gavin. I also know what I want.” Irene was not going to change her mind on this. “Is the library aware of what is happening?”

“Yes. The library has received several reports of very disturbing nature. Zelda has eyes everywhere looking. It seems there is much discussion amongst the Gods of how to stop and render this monster harmless.” From what Gavin heard today of the monster neither of those things were likely to come easily. 

“Interesting.” Irene knew she could use this to her advantage. She had some of her own wrath to unleash. “So this monster has Quentin as a hostage?”

“Yes. I don't see why that matters. The little magician is a walking dead man.” Gavin could see the wheels in Irene's head turning. Whatever she was thinking could only lead to disaster. This monster was not one to be messed with. 

“No, if the monster wanted Quentin dead he would be. Yet he still lives. Why?” Irene asked. Because there is only two reason she could think of as to why Quentin still lived. 

1\. the monster wanted to break him slowly by killing all those he loves. _But he hasn't done that. Quentin father is still alive, well barely. The others are too or word would have spread by now if they had died._

_So that left...._

2\. 2 the monster holds some fascination with Quentin. If he does then that can be used to entice the monster on her side. Have Quentin control the monster. 

“Whatever brought that smile to your face, forget it! This is on a whole other realm of fucked up.” Gavin shook his head when Irene's smile grew even more. “The library is scared of this monster. Fuck, does he even have name. I hate calling him just monster.?”

“What was your point, Gavin.” Irene's was not going to forget it. Gavin knew better than that. “Say your peace then help me track down one wayward magician.” Find Quentin find the monster.

“You are fucking insane. We will all end up dead. If we're lucky.” Gavin looked at Irene's determined face, he knew his breath would be wasted trying to change her mind.

“You done, good. Now get everyone we have out there searching. I want Quentin in front of me by tonight. He is the key to controlling this so called Monster.” And the key to getting her revenge on all of them. I guess we'll see how much Julia's best friend means to her. 

*******************  
Sam sat at her desk going over the audio tape and comparing it to her notes. There were so many red flags concerning this case. Too many things did not make sense. Not just about how the murders were done but where the killer went and how he avoided the cameras. It made no sense. She had hoped this kid would give them what they were missing but no luck. “Fuck this. It's going nowhere.”

“We might have got lucky.” Adams came running in a CD in his hands.

“What's that?” Sam pushed her notes aside giving Adams her full attention.

Adams gestured for Sam to follow him to his desk. Grabbing his lap top he slid the CD in. “The bar across the street has several cameras out front. One of which faces the front of the restaurant.”

“Why did we know about this sooner?” Sam asked.

“The bar does not have the best clientele. The owner was a bit reluctant to come forward with it.”  
Adam explained.

“What changed his mind?” Sam was getting anxious here.

“Well I may have paid an informant to go in there. Had them describe the killings and let it be known that we thought it was not a one time thing. That maybe they might be targeting places in that neighborhood. You know police work.” Sam laughed patting him on the shoulder.

“The quality is not very good but it is good enough.” Adams hit play and both Detectives watched as two men came into view at the top of the screen. “Adam pointed to the right of the screen. “There is the alley that the kid was in.”

“Just like he said.” Sam could see how the larger of the two men was dragging and pulling on the smaller one. “He really doesn't want to be there or touched by that man.” Sam felt a anger and concern fill her chest every time the larger man touched the smaller one. Sam squinted and moved her head closer to the screen. “He looks familiar.” she said pointing to Brian on the screen.

“Yep he should.” Kelsey came to join them a flyer held in his hand. “He was reported missing a few days ago.” he said handing the flyer to Sam. “Brian Sawyer, he's a teacher. No family from what we can tell. He was reported missing by someone named Ben. Uhm....Ben Frost. A colleague of Brian's. They teach at the same school.”

Sam took the photo from Kelsey. She stared at the young man. He was cute. I bet every girl in his class is crushing on him. Some of the boys too. She smiled a little sadly. She was missing something. Then she looked harder and that's when it hit her.

_I know you._ Sam stared at the photo of Brian. _I know you too._ She thought looking at the screen at the killer. A tickling in the back of her head started.

*******************  
Brian could feel the hands of the monster wrap around his arms and pull him up from the ground. His clothes were filthy and ripped. Once again he found himself covered in blood and other bodily fluids. Only this time the blood and fluids didn't belong to people. Brian was not sure what the poor animal was other than lunch for the creature that was stocking him now. 

A creature he had no idea even existed until now. The creature was foul and monstrous. Tall well over 12 feet, with dark empty eyes, teeth large and snarled with flesh and blood from it's last meal, it possessed large hands that ended in claws. It's body looked as if it had gone all winter without food. So when it spotted Brian it was salivating with hunger. Even thought evidence of its last meal was caked beneath its claws and stuck between its teethe. “It's still hungry.”

“Yes that is part of it's curse. It is always filled with an insatiable hunger.” The monster turned and smiled warmly at Brian. He reached out and ran his hand along Brian's head, petting him as if trying to calm a frightened pet. 

The Wendigo slowly crept closer it's claws swiping out in front of Brian. Yet ,it made sure to keep it's distance from the other. The Wendigo could identify a stronger predator than itself. Therefore it kept a wide berth from the other human as it stalked it's prey. 

Brian grunted when the monster grabbed a fistful of his shirt pulling him back. If he had not Brian's stomach and chest surely would have been sliced open. Brian found himself pressed back against the monsters chest. “On your toes Quentin. The creature means to eat you.” the words were spoken directly into his ear in a playful manner. Brian turned to look at the monster, who was laughing, having a grand old time.

“Why don't you kill it.” Brian yelled pushing himself further into the monsters arms.

“I need him.” the monster whispered in Brian's ear before disappearing. Leaving Brian leaning against the tree for support. “Oh God!” Brian gagged as a stench of rotting flesh filled his nose. 

Seeing Brian alone the Wendigo let out a triumphant howl as it moved closer for the kill. 

The monster had moved back wanting to observe the creature. He needed to see what this Wendigo was capable of. He needed to see if he would be able to entice and control it. If not he would not hesitate to tear it apart. He kept a close eye on Quentin he could tell by his breathing that the boy was nearing a panic attack. The Wendigo was getting closer to it's prey, it was making it's final pass, getting ready to feed. “It's time.” 

The Wendigo moved cautiously towards its prey. He could sense the other one near. That one unsettled it. It's primal need for survival told it that other one was a superior predator. It senses a trap. But the sweet smell emitting from its prey overrides all other senses. It's need to feed controls it and it moves closer to its prey. Filled with blood lust it reaches for its food. 

The monster makes it move and blocks the Wendigo's path shielding Quentin.

The Wendigo stops and stares head tilted to the side it studies the human before it. It had lived many years and never had it crossed paths with a human such as this. The human stood protectively over the other one denying the Wendigo it's food. The man flashed eyes of red that emitted ancient power. Power older than the Wendigo itself. For the first and only time it felt fear. 

“I am no human. I was made by the Gods.” The monster moved closer to the creature. “This one here is mine. You cannot touch him.” it said pointing to the struggling Brian. “But I can offer you others to assuage your hunger.”

The Wendigo tilted its head to the side. Either in contemplation of the offer or contemplation on how to kill the human before it.

“I don't understand. Why it's not?” Brian fought to get the words out but the rising tide of an oncoming panic attack made it difficult.

The monster answered. “Any wild beast can recognize a larger and deadlier predator.”

Brian was breathing in quick little pants that did nothing to give him the oxygen he needed. He knew he was not going to make it much longer. His head was really getting foggy and his lungs burned. The high altitude only adding to his situation. His chest hurt. He needed to breath but he couldn't. Consciousness fading away as his body reached it's limit of trauma and collapsed. Brian barely registered the feeling of being caught in strong arms and the press of cold lips against his forehead.

“Let the games begin.”

*****************


	7. Wendigo  loose in the Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to anyone who is still reading this . I really appreciate it.
> 
> Rachel

***********  
The monster strode through the door with Brian held secured in his arms. The boy had been unconscious for the whole trip from the mountain to the library. The monster looked over it's shoulder and signaled for the Wendigo to go forth and forage as it saw fit. He stood in the hallway a moment before deciding to find a nice safe place to put Quentin. He went in the opposite direction of the Wendigo. He was not taking any chances with his safety. Once he was sure Quentin was safe he had his own mission to fulfill. With the Wendigo wrecking havoc the librarians were sure to be kept busy leaving the monster to retrieve what he came for. Something that would bring back his Quentin. Then he would join the Wendigo to bathe the walls of the library in blood.

Finally he found a room that was secure enough so he laid his precious cargo on the bed. The monster stared down at the young man. A smile that was not his own graced his face. This smile was gentle and loving filled with an emotion that was foreign to the monster. The monster brushed a kiss across the unconscious mans brow. Ran his fingers lovingly across his cheek. 

Brian smiled moved his face closer to the hand touching him. “Eliot.” he mumbled in his sleep.

“Eliot. That's his name. Interesting, apparently Quentin is closer to the surface then I thought. ” The monster could feel the walls around Eliot shake and tremble as the man fought to escape. The monster was confused. He had never had a bleed through from his host before. The host was usually silent totally under its control. Their conscious held secure within their own mind. There was never a worry of interference or fight for dominance.

But this vessel was strong. Eliot's mind was harder to contain. The cell in which he locked it up in was made stronger and held deeper in his mind. So deep that there should be no connection between the two. Yet, he could feel him every once in a while pushing against the barrier. Especially when Quentin was scared or upset. A fondness, affection and protectiveness would fill him with such warmth that it confused him. He had never experienced this before, emotions were foreign to him. This affection and warmth, he had no idea how to handle them. All he knew was that it made him want....hunger in a way he never had before. Hunger for something he had no clue how to feed. All he did know was that Quentin was the only one who could feed and satisfy that hunger. All he had to do was learn how to make Quentin do that. 

***********  
_Eliot was floating. His body was light as afeather free floating in a dark ocean of water. He could feel the waves lap against his body warm against his bare skin. Eliot had been there in this dark place for a long time. How long he could not tell but he knew that it's been a while since he had seen light or seen another person._

_Eliot turned on his front and started to swim. Where to he was unsure but he knew if he swam long enough he would reach the end of the water. He had seen it several times, but every time he neared the beach a large dark wave would carry him out farther into the ocean. So he would start over. He would never give him. Too much was at stake._

_At first he had been content to stay there in this safe bubble. Nothing could touch him or hurt him but he was all alone. Eliot never did good on his own. He hated nothing more than being alone. His friends.....no his family needed him. Eliot would never abandon them when he knew they were in trouble. Something dark caught him and used him to track down Quentin. There was nothing he could do to warn his friend. Even if he could Q wouldn't have believed him. Because he was Brian and Quentin didn't exist._

_He needed to protect Quentin from this monster. The one he helped release. It was the bullet from his gun that set this whole thing in motion. Eliot had thought he was saving Quentin, instead he condemned him. The monsters curiosity was captured by his friends card tricks. That curiosity had the monster searching for Quentin. But first the monster found Eliot taking him as his host. Eliot was not himself at the time and has very little memory of how the monster took over. All he knew was when he woke up he was locked up in this place floating in an endless sea of dark water._

_Every once in while if he concentrated long enough he could break through and see what the monster was doing and saying. He was there when the monster found and took Quentin._

_He could see and feel what the monster wanted. 'All those who deserve our wrath! '_

_He was terrified for his friend Eliot screamed, shouted, kicked at his prison walls. All the while hoping that Quentin would hear._

_'Everything is more fun when you do it with a friend.' Quentin had been so terrified. So was Eliot for him. Terrified for all of them. Then all sound was silenced and his sight was taken from him. He was stuck in the dark with no way to help or know what was happening. It was then that Eliot realized the monster allowed him to see and hear. To watch helpless and mute. It wanted him to see that any attempt of saving Quentin from the monsters clutches was in vain. He took him anyway._

_That little glance was enough, so Eliot began to fight and plot ways to influence the monster to keep Quentin safe. It took time but he finally found something that worked. It was his love and affection for Quentin that broke through the prison walls. It was easy to slip in by hiding his love as just another hungering want the monster had. Slowly Eliot pushed in more emotions. The only drawback was he would be weak and useless for a while._

_At first Eliot could feel the confusion it had over this new emotion. All of them concentrated on the affection and love Eliot held for Quentin. The monster could not identify what those feelings were having never experienced them before. It was something foreign and new to the monster. So Eliot would push more of his affection through in hopes to keep his friend safe. Only now Eliot realized it was a mistake. Because now the monster felt all those things without Eliot forcing it on it. Now Eliot feared he had put Quentin in more danger than before. Eliot had to escape. It was the only way to keep them all safe, but stuck in here he was of no help to anyone. He needed to free himself from this prison. Get Quentin as far away from the monster as he could. Then he could work on expelling this parasite from his body._

_Easy peasey._

_Eliot swam until his arms got tired than he floated for while. He kept picturing Quentin and Margo over and over again. Smiling, laughing, crying and loving. All things they did with passion. All things that meant they were alive. All things he needed them to continue to do. Because he loved them too much to not have them in his life._

_So he swam, then floated when he got too tired. Rinse and repeat. Rinse and repeat......._

***********  
The monster moved through the hallway careful to avoid the bloody mess of the Wendigo's destruction. The monster stops abruptly when a body crashes through the wall to land in his path. He looks down on the broken bloody mess with an approving nod. It would appear he had chosen wisely. He smiles when the Wendigo pushes through the torn wall. Bloody and snarling clutching a torn body in its claws. The Wendigo continues on in search of curbing its insatiable hunger. The monster chuckles at the chorus of screams that echo along the hallway. Time to move on. The librarians will not be idle for long. 

He reaches the end of the hallway and stops in front of the door. He is surprised to find the door unguarded. The wards surrounding the room were were not strong enough to keep him out. He opens he door and stand in the doorway looking into the darkened room. The only light to be seen is coming from the spout in the wall. Light blue water filled with magic flows continuously. With a smile the monster closes the door making his way over to the spout. He is aware of the figure hidden in the shadows. He has no fear of them for they can do him no harm. So long as they do not interfere their life will be spared.

Zelda stood silently in the shadows watching. She knew the monster was fully aware of her presence. The only reason she was still alive was because she was not considered a threat, yet. She mentally prepared herself for battle. The closer he was to the magic the more her hands twined and twisted readying a spell. 

“You'll be dead before you cast it.” the monster said in a playful voice. Never once did he spare her a look his eyes focused solely on the magic. “But by all means try.”

Zelda felt a frisson of fear at the casual threat. “What do you want with it?” 

“I need it for a friend. His memories were stolen. This will give them back.” The monster pulled out a metal orb from his pocket and placed it in direct contact with the magic.

“No! You can't.” Zelda moved to intervene only she was stopped mid step. Invisible bonds held her immobile.

The monster chuckled softly turning away from the wall to stare at the head librarian. “Oh but I can. I will.” he moved closer to the librarian walking slowly around her, his eyes searching and probing. “Don't worry I'm not going to monitor or restrict magic. Where would the fun be in that?” He stopped directly behind Zelda pressed in close. His presence was dark and threatening. “I like a fair fight. Well as fair as can be. You changed the rules. You and the others took what was not yours to take. You think too much of yourselves. You are still just monkeys dancing to the tunes of the Gods. “

Zelda struggled to move, she wanted to turn around and face her death. The monsters invisible bonds held her tight. “What does that make you?” Yet fight remained in her, “A mistake that needed to be hidden from view and kept apart from the rest of humanity.”

Dark chilling laughter filled the air around her, a cool wisp of breath blew across her neck. “Perhaps. But I'm free now and I mean to stay that way. You can step aside or choose to die.” the monster stared at the librarian, dark eyes glowing red with threat and power. “The choice is yours.” with a wave of his hands the bonds holding Zelda disappeared.

Zelda's hands clenched in fists at her side. She was head librarian for a reason. She was a smart woman. She knew when to fight and when to back down to a stronger opponent. This was a fight she could not win alone. It would take more than librarians to defeat this God's reject.

The monster gave her a large smile having read her thoughts. “You chose wisely.” he said patting her on the shoulder. “I'll just gather my things and be on my way.”

***********  
Brian woke up in a strange room. The walls were all the same dull gray color. So uniform in it's dullness that if Brian had to guess he would say he was in some kind of hospital. But that can't be right. Last thing he remembers is ….......Wendigo! Brian jumped out of bed and began looking around for any means of escape. He had no idea where he was but he could guess it was not a good place to be. He knew it was useless seeing as how the room wasn't very big therefore a quick turn to right than back to the left and his search was done. No windows to crawl out of and no vents to remove and escape through. Just one unassuming door that no doubt led to the monster or the Wendigo either choice was of no liking to Brian. So once again he was trapped in a situation he had no hope of escaping.

“What do you want with me!” he screamed at the top of his lungs. “I'm not who you think I am. So please just stop this and let me go!”

The door swung open revealing as he expected his jailer. “Oh Quentin are we back to that.” the monster strode in a smile as ever on his handsome face. He placed an object on the night stand but Brian was too worried to notice nor pay it any mind. “You are as I have told you before, you are Quentin. My Quentin.” He walked over to his captive, stood in front of Brian and gently clasped him behind his neck and pressed their foreheads together. Greeting him as one would a loved one. “You are my companion and playmate. You are mine to keep forever.” 

Brian staggered back breaking their physical contact. He staggered until the backs of his knees hit the bed, siting down hard on the mattress head shaking in denial. “I'm really not. I belong to myself.”

The monster crossed the room, knelt down before the young man. “Yes you are. You came to me. You offered yourself to me. Soon you will remember everything. Then we can move on with my plans.”

“Where are we?” Brian decided it was best to ignore those words of possession.

“The library.” The monster answered as if Brian should know exactly where they were. 

“Why are we at the libr.............” a loud curdling scream cut Brian off. “What was that?”

The monster's eyes misted as if far away his; head tilted to the side listening, “I would think dinner is being served.” he said after awhile. He turned his face to Brian and smiled large and wide as the screams grew in sound and terror.

**************  
Penny was as usual pacing the floor of Alice's very small room. “Okay I can't keep leaving my post like this. They are going to start getting suspicious.” Penny was sure a few of them already knew what he was up to. But since it was a lost cause they just left him to it. “Are we any closer to putting this plan of yous in action?”

Alice turned to look at Fogg hope on her face. They were losing valuable time. They needed to be out there stopping the monster. Rescuing Quentin from its clutches. She could feel her annoyance grow when Fogg just stood there with a blank expression.”What's going on Fogg?”

“There has been a complication. Hansel, Penny 23 that is, is gone.”

“What do you mean gone?” Penny stopped his pacing to turn his full attention on his former Dean.

“Just like I said he is gone. No one seems to know where he went. Just got up one morning and left.” Fogg could understand their frustration he felt it too. 

“I thought you had people watching them?” Penny needed out of here. He needed to find Kady. Hell he wanted to find them all including the nerd king.

“I did, but it seems they were all removed.” Fogg was beyond mad he had no idea why they were gone or by whose orders. “Before you ask I have no idea why or who did it.”

“Well that's just fucking per........” Penny turned toward the door. His head cocked to the side listening. “Something happening.” The protective wards surrounding the library were gone. Not just gone they were fucking blown up. Penny could feel the ties that kept him bound disintegrate. “That's not good.” Penny fought to keep out all the screaming out of his head. His hands shook at how much it was taking out of him to keep his head clear. 

Alice stood eyes wide with fear. What ever was happening she could feel a cold dark shadow spreading through out the place. “What is that? What am I feeling?”

Fogg closed his eyes letting his senses roam, searching for any clues. He found only terror and pain so much pain. A loud moist snarl followed by crunching bones and the screaming stopped. A loud crashing sound against the door had all three jumping. A quick look down saw blood seeping in from the other side. A hungry snarl vibrated across the room, claws tapping against the floor as the creature moved closer to the door. A loud sniffing noise could be heard as the creature scented them out. All three magicians held their breathes. They could see the shadow of the creature move away from the door. Any relief the three felt lasted only seconds as the next moment a loud thunderous bang exploded against door. The door bent inward at the force of impact allowing them to glimpse what had brought death to the library.

“Oh my God. That's a Wendigo!” Alice yelled.

Penny didn't need to be physic to know that they would be next on the menu if they didn't leave now. Death had big teeth and a voracious appetite for …. _Fuck_ Penny did not need that picture in his head. Penny could sense another presence in the library. The monster was near by. He was like a void in the middle of all that chaos out there. Every person out there was overrun with emotions. All except one. All he felt from that one was amusement and contentment. _Sick fuck._ Penny briefly wondered if perhaps Quentin was out there. He let that thought go because there was no way to get to Quentin. Not when Eliot monster thing was hanging around. 

Fogg turned to his companions. “I propose we leave now. The wards have been torn open and what entered promises a very painful death.” Penny nodded once grabbed both Fogg's and Alice's hands. “Fuck!” Penny yelled as the metal door came flying across the room at them. They were gone before it even landed.

The Wendigo in full blood lust crashed into the room searching. It has sensed the meat only seconds before. With a loud howl of rage it leapt across the room and out the door in search of more meat.

**********************


	8. Welcome back Quentin

“The Wendigo.” Brian's turned his wide eyes toward the door. It was the the only thing separating him from that beast. “Why? What did they do to you?” their screams would haunt him for the rest of his life. That is if the next five minutes doesn't consist of the rest of his life.

“Nothing. It's what they did to you.” The monster sat down on the bed pressing his shoulder close to Quentin's trembling one.

“No, please not for me. Don't hurt anyone because of me.” Brian begged and pleaded. “I'll do anything you want. Just please stop this.”

The monster smiled indulgently at the magician. “It has to be done. They need to learn a lesson. They do not control magic. They should never have taken it away. Magic was given to humans as a gift. Only the Gods can take it away.” The monster leaned in and whispered in Brian's ear. “Which they did and you and your friends found a way around it.” he laughed with delight at how Quentin and the others found the keys then the back door. “Once you restored magic the library came along with several others and stole it from you. Then they took you away, from me after I had just found you.”

Brian frowned at the sharp pain he felt in his head. Slowly he rubbed his hand along his forehead hoping to ease some of the tension there. Flashes of faces moved quickly through his mind. Too fast to see them clearly but there none the less. “I helped to restore magic?”

“Yes. Which was only right considering you were responsible for its loss in the first place. It takes a lot to kill a God but you managed to just fine.” The monster spoke of the deed with pride. “We have that in common. I too have killed Gods.” 

Brian shook his head. He killed someone. He was responsible for ending someone's life. Who the fuck was he? Who was Quentin? “Oh my God.” Brian felt sick. He felt like the world had shifted throwing him off a cliff. Brian leaned forward laying his head in his hands. Head shaking in denial while pictures continued to move rapidly in his head. Two large men with hooves for feet and horns protruding from their heads. Brothers.....both dead. One by his hands.

The pain intensified and Brian doubled over falling onto the floor. 

The monster watched with concerned eyes. He knew this was going to be hard for the boy but this needed to happen for them to move forward with their plan. Grabbing the orb sitting on the nightstand the monster knelt on the floor beside his captive. Placing the orb on the bed he reached down pulling Quentin up. “Open your eyes Quentin.” 

Brian shook his head. No he would keep then closed. As long as they were closed he could pretend that all this wasn't real.“Go away. Just please go away.”

_Quentin......Quentin!_

Brian gasped eyes shooting open wide. That voice he knew that voice and it didn't belong to this monster with an angel's face before him. It belonged to someone......Why couldn't he remember. Why couldn't he remember a name or face. Why! Brian could feel his chest tighten and his breath come in fast short pants. Now was no time for another panic attack.

_Q....._

Cold hands clasped his face, a soft echoing whisper of his name shortened, familiar and intimate broke through the panic. His heart beat slowed and his chest loosened. He sighed with relief when his lungs filled with much needed oxygen.

“Open your eyes Quentin.” The same tone of voice but with a colder edge to it. No warmth or familiarity, full of authority only. This was all the monster. Yet Brian found he could not deny the command. He found his gaze caught, trapped by the dark eyes of his tormentor. “There that's better. Now it's time to play. Are you ready?” The monster asked as his brown eyes turned red. “Give me your hands.” 

Brian was not in control of his body. He was being placed and moved like a puppet on a string. Looking down he saw both of his hands out palms up ready for whatever the monster placed in them. A man waiting for his commune from his priest.

“It's almost over.” the monster whispered than placed a metal orb in his palms. Brian looked down at his hands examining the orb. It was a metal frame open with a glowing blue center. As soon as his hands touched the orb the blue center began to move. Tendrils of blue began to reach for Brian's hand. Caressing along his palm and fingers. Just quick little touches, seeking out a connection. 

The monster kept a watchful eye on Quentin. He didn't want the boy to be overwhelmed with magic. He just needed him to take enough to release his memories.

Slowly Brian could feel a tingling in his hands where the blue tendrils touched. It started in his fingers then gradually worked it way up his arms. The farther it traveled through his body the more intense the feeling became. At first it was no more than a soft tickle against his skin. But as it reached his shoulders the feeling intensified the tingling turned into a flame of fire burning in his veins. The orb glowed brighter burning the palms of his hands. Brian began to scream and tried in vain to throw the orb but it wouldn't move. It was singed into his skin. Head thrown back in agony, neck corded in pain as he screamed himself hoarse. When the flame reached his head his mind expanded then exploded sending out tendrils of magic across the universes.

Memories of a life lived flooded through his mind. Faces of friends and lovers. Friends turned to lovers. There was pain and betrayal. Loss and grief. His father's failing health. There was also happiness and love. All those faces they all meant something to him. People he had not known existed until this minute. Brian gasped when he recognized the face of his captor among those whom he loved. A pained filled whisper of, “Eliot.” Sadness and loneliness engulfed him at what he had lost and now found. A lone tear falls from his eye at Brian's death and Quentin's rebirth. 

As Quentin falls unconscious the orb finally releases the young man. The pure essence of magic having done its job. It gave back everything that was taken from him. The monster is there to catch him and lay him back down on the bed. The monster glances down at the orb which is a bit duller than it had been earlier. Quentin had taken in more magic than he thought. The monster smiled thinking of how powered up Quentin would be when he awoke. When he does then they can truly begin their game of vengeance. It was time to settle scores that have been born a millennia ago. Soon the hunting would begin.

The screams of the librarians had quieted down. The monster knew it was only a matter of time before they stopped the Wendigo completely. That was fine because it had done it's job. He was able to siphon magic back into the orb. It would be going with them back to where it belonged. 

The monster picked the orb up and laid it on the bed beside Quentin. He watched in fascination as more blue tendrils streamed out of the orb towards Quentin. The tendril hit Quentin's chest then rolled down along his side to disappear into his back. Curious the monster turned the sleeping magician onto his stomach. Pulling up the unconscious mans shirt he watched as the blue tendrils reached into the tattoo. The tattoo glowed bright with magic and a soft burning smell was released as the tattoo changed to handle the excess power. A soft whimper of pain from Quentin had the monster grabbing the orb and moving it far away from the boy. “You will have to release some of that magic or you will fry from the inside out.” The monster felt worry for Quentin. He didn't want him hurt. He didn't want to be alone again.

The monster growled with annoyance at the raging Eliot inside his head. It was time to have a talk with his roaring tenant.

*******************  
“What the fuck!What the fuck just happened?” Penny was pacing up and down the long alley way. They had literally escaped by sheer luck. “How the hell are we suppose to stop that? How the fuck are we going to rescue Quentin from that? Free Eliot?”

“Penny shut up!” Alice couldn't think. She needed to think. This was so much worse than they thought. That monster was smart and controlled. “You felt it right? That burst of magic?” Alice couldn't believe it. “Did he take magic?”

“Yeah we felt it.” Penny's body trembled with the after affects of the blast. For one moment he was in all places and time. Past, present and future. It was amazing, exhilarating and any other adjective you can find. “If he did why? What does he plan on doing with it?”

“I don't know but we need to be ready. We can only assume the worst.” Fogg closed his eyes and enjoyed the free flowing magic. “If he did we can only hope he does not lock back up before we rescue the others.” 

“Can we even stop it.” Alice's worry for Quentin intensified. “That thing waltzed right in and stole magic from the library. Right under it's nose and there was nothing the library could to do to stop it.” 

“In the library's defense they were all being murdered by a Wendigo.” Penny didn't think he would ever get over the sounds that thing made. “At least I'm pretty sure that's what it was. The pictures I caught were clouded by terror and dying. Come to that how the fuck do you get a Wendigo to do your bidding?” 

“Maybe that is something we can ask Mr. Coldwater once we set him free.” Fogg looked at his former students. He could see panic setting in. “Look on the bright side. At least we didn't have to break either of you out. Penny 23 didn't have to take your place. So I think we can count this as a win.”

Both Alice and Penny gave Fogg a look of disbelief. “Are you for real right now?” Penny was close to grabbing Alice's hand and going anywhere but here. Only if he did that he would never find Kady. God he needed to find her. 

“Yes. I will take a victory no matter how it was achieved. We also learned something very important.” “The mons....look let's just call him Eliot or Eliot Thing or ET. That's much better than monster. Plus I do believe Mr. Coldwater would find it amusing.”

“Whatever. Please get to your point.” Penny begged. 

“ET is not just a mindless walking destroyer. It thinks and plans. Now we have know more about it and can begin to plan. Penny did you sense Quentin at all?”

“No, but I did sense a feeling of protectiveness and possessiveness from it. I don't think it was for the Wendigo.

Fogg looked thoughtful before replying. “That's something we can use against it. If it does feel an attachment for Quentin we can definitely use that to our advantage. ”

“No we will not use Quentin like that. We rescue him end of story. Once his memories are restored we work together to stop or destroy it.” Alice was not going to let anyone use Quentin as a bargaining tool against that thing.

“I agree with Alice. If the...ET....” _fuck what is my life,_ “is attached to nerd boy it would really set him off.” from what they saw that was something they needed to avoid at all cost. “He could do a lot worse than just set a Wendigo loose.”

With reluctance Fogg admitted they were right. “ Fine, there is a hotel not far from here. Let's go.”

*******************   
The burst of magic that swept through the library searched out all doors and portals leading out. Once free the magic burst through the other side feeding all the worlds and dimension connected to the library. Every magical creature felt it just as Penny, Alice and Fogg did in the alley so did the other magicians.

Kim was deep asleep when she was torn from it. Her body ignited with a sudden intense power. She could feel the blood rushing through her veins. The vibrations as it moved from her heart through out her body leaving her tingling and on fire. For those few moments she felt complete. The burst of magic weakened her binds and her darker memories filtered into her dreams. One bright spot emerged a man with bright smile and sad lovely eyes. “I love you Jules.” she needed to find him.

***************   
Sam was in the office doing some late night search on Brian Kinkaid when she felt it. Her whole body seized up, small sparks of light flew from her hands knocking down pictures and files from her desk. Her breath caught in her throat at the intense feeling of power rushed through her. Memories of a tall dark man flashed in her head. Intense feeling of longing. A love lost. One that broke her heart and she still grieved for. Tears fell from her eyes.

***************   
Janet was curled up on her coach watching Dirty Dancing on the TV when she felt it. Her long hair stood on end with the electricity flowing through her. Her left eye picked up images she had never seen before. Writing on the walls glowing bright gold. Shadows of things that could not be seen. Memories flooded through her mind of a Kingdom, hers. A room with four thrones. Hers in the center and the largest. Faces of people some insignificant and several that were her whole world. One in particular always at her side. King to her Queen. Together they could face and handle anything. Together they worked to save the other King. Their nerd King. She needed to find them. 

***************   
Isaac was smoking his latest stash when he was hit with the biggest high he has ever felt. His body was floating several feet off the ground. He was literally high. He could feel electricity spark all around him. Sometimes he felt it inside him. The power rush was unbelievable. He never wanted it to end. Memories of a girl who showed him a good time. But left him with a harry problem. He smiled because it was so worth it. Next came memories of friends who finally came for him. Rescued him. Friends he missed and wanted back.

As the burst of magic settled and calmed all three magicians fell into a deep sleep. Come morning when they woke they would find their memories lost to them. Faded and dulled like a dream. But each one still felt the longing to find those that were missing from their lives.

******************


	9. Finding the Lost Lambs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all continue to read this story. A big thank you to all who leave comment and kudos. You curb my anxiety at posting. Thank you guys!
> 
> Rachel

Penny had seen each of the missing magicians he had been drawn to them through their confusion and pain. He had felt seen and felt everything they had through their dreams. He could feel Quentin's horror and pain, could smell the stark cold stench of fear as if he had experienced it himself. Penny shuddered pushing away from Quentin's horror. 

Then came Julia, her dark memories of blood, pain and fear and her almost desperate need to find a best friend she doesn't even remember. Margo's longing for Eliot and her forgotten life. Josh's wanting to find the friends that found and saved him. Kady....fuck he felt Kady's pain of loss and love over losing him. This brought him to his knees.

Penny wanted nothing more than to reach out to each of them and offer comfort and hope. The frustration he felt led to angry tears on their behalf. Sitting up in bed he angrily wiped a tear away. “We have to find them.” he looked over at his two companions. “Now would be good.” 

“Is it Quentin?” Alice asked worry and alarm in her voice.

“All of them, But he's not good. In the best of times Quentin is his own worst enemy. But now.” Penny shook his head in frustration at a loss as how to help him even if they did find him. The others were within reach but Q, he was a needle in a pile of needles. “The glimpse I got from him was dark.”

“Do you think he will try...?” Alice couldn't even say the word, suicide, she was more frightened than she had ever been. For Quentin for all of them.

“Yes...maybe.” Penny sighed did his best to gather his thoughts. “But....” Dammit there was so much surrounding Quentin that was not Quentin. Penny could sense the presence of the monster seeping into the nerd's mind. It was so subtle that he was sure Quentin hadn't sensed it yet.

“But what?” Fogg stepped away from the window he had been gazing out of to join the conversation. 

“I don't think the monster will let him.” Penny had also got a glimpse into the monster head. It was only for a second. But it was enough for him to see and be frightened for Quentin. “The monster is starting to evolve emotionally. He ...it is feeling things, wants and needs all focused on Quentin.” 

“Fuck.” Alice felt sick to her stomach. She was responsible for this, all of it.

“Fuck indeed Ms Quinn.” Fogg looked at his two former students. “Lets go we have no more time to waste.”

“We need to be real careful how we do this. We do not want to attract any attention to us and our goal.” Penny stood and held out his hands to both Fogg and Alice. Penny took them to a dark alley in the middle of the bustling city. “The last thing we need is for Irene to find us. Or what is left of the library.” 

“Agreed. Now it's time to start collecting our wayward magicians.” Fogg walked toward the end of the alley. His fingers were moving and twisting in intricate design. A gold light trailed from his fingers to the wall. The light traced a door in the brick before fading away. 

“Where does the door open to?” Penny asked.

“To Julia.” Fogg opened the door and waved both Penny and Alice through. They left the dirty alley behind and stepped out into a busy crowed street.

****************************************************  
 _Eliot stood in the dark water. It was waist deep but receding fast. In his rage the water began to turn to mist and his feet were soon on solid ground. He stared in amazement as the dark gave way to light and a door hidden in the shadows was revealed. Before he could move closer though he felt a presence behind him. He turned and yelled,“You are going to kill him!” Eliot felt rage as he had never felt before it ignited his blood and simmered beneath his skin. He faced the monster meeting it on solid ground and facing it eye to eye._

_“I would never allow that to happen. You should know that better than anyone, Eliot. I am you after all.”_

_“No you're not! You are a caricature of what you think I am.” Eliot took a brazen step closer to the monster that took over his life. Wasn't this surreal arguing with himself._

_The monster's laughter echoed in the dark room rippling along the air and he water that began to gather around Elliot again. “I am what you wished you could be. A person in control of their life. Confident in what they are and who they will be. I have no fear while you wallow in it. All your weaknesses born from the past. I have stripped them away and left only me.”_

_“No I influence you more than you know. It is me that holds and comforts Quentin. It is always me.” Eliot stood tall and strong. He must be strong for both he and Quentin._

_The monster frowned and searched along his memories. Was it really Eliot? Had he gained a foothold back into his own body and mind? No couldn't be he was still in full control. Looking around the constructed prison cell he noticed the changes. “Seems you have found a way out.”_

_“You bet your ass I have. I will never stop. Not until Q is far away from you.” Eliot raged against the monster. His fear for Quentin greater than any fear of retaliation from his jailer._

_“I know.” The monster wanted to concentrate on his vengeance not fight with his vessel for control. “You are proving to be troublesome.”_

_“Troublesome is my middle name. Just what are you planning on doing?” A direct question, couldn't hurt. As the monster thought on the answer Eliot began to have a bad feeling about this._

_“As far as I can see, there is only one solution.” The monster looked at Eliot smiling. “I'm setting you free.”_

_“Free?” Eliot was no fool. It was never that easy. “ What about Quentin? I won't leave without him.”_

_“Yes free. I will choose another vessel.” The monster moved closer to Eliot. Face hard and cold. “Quentin stays with me. End of.”_

_Eliot hated this. He wanted his freedom, yes! But he wanted Quentin's freedom more. “I won't interfere, I'll...I'll stay quiet.”_

_The monster laughed. “You wouldn't know how to. One cry or complaint you would be pushing at me to get to him. I can't have that. Not while I still have so much to do.”_

_“You really think I believe that you will just let me walk away.” Eliot figured he would be torn apart and spread along the lands of Fillory._

_“I will not harm you. Quentin cares for you and if I were to kill you I would never be able to keep him.” The monster smiled. “He would never trust me. By keeping you alive though..”_

_“You have something to threaten him with.” Eliot should have known. Still once he collected the others they could all join together to free their Harry Potter from this psychotic Voldemort. “What about the magic? What becomes of that?”_

_“Magic will be restored. A balance will once again be achieved.” The monster explained._

_“But why take it in the fist place? I know you loaded up Quentin on magic knowing it would return his memories. But what about the rest of it? Why take all of it when you only needed a little?” Eliot thought he might know but he wanted to see what the monster would say._

_“I took magic because it was never theirs to take.” The monster stated simply. “It was not meant to be controlled by the few. It was meant to be bountiful and accessible. Once I restore it, it will be again.”_

_“That's the only reason. Quentin had nothing to do with you taking it all?” Eliot asked._

_The monster stood still head tilted to the side in thought. “I took it for Quentin to restore his memories and.....” But did I have to take it all? He stood there in silences as his mind tried to work through emotions he was not familiar with. He wanted to make Quentin happy and he knew that magic made him so. Was that wrong. Should he have not taken it all? “and it would ...”_

_Eliot could see the confusion on the monster face. “ It would what?”_

_“It would make him happy.” the monster concluded. “You liked it when he smiled. This will make him smile.”_

_“Yeah I liked his smile.”Eliot felt cold with understanding. What Eliot felt for Q had filtered into the monsters own emotions._

_“There you go that is why I gave it to him.” The monster nodded pleased with himself._

_“He took too much. I was there. I saw how the magic sought out and flowed to him. I felt how how much pain he was in. How frightened he was.” Eliot was terrified of what could happen to Q. How much magic filtered into that tattoo. It could burn him from the inside out.”He could die. That much magic could kill him.”_

_“I will not let that happen.” was the monster's only answer._

_“There must have been other way to get his memory back. Why did you do it this way?” This was not a good thing especially for Quentin he would not be able to handle getting his memories back along with a tsunami of magic roiling through his body._

_“I told you magic took his memories away so only magic could give them back.” The monster stilled listening to the sounds of library. The Wendigo was being beaten._

_“It's causing him pain.” Eliot grew angry with the parasitic asshole._

_The monster smiled. “Quentin will be fine. I will be there to insure that.” The monster moved closer to Eliot so that they were mere inches apart. “For this short while Quentin will be invincible. This magic is pure straight from the Gods. It is a living breathing thing. The magic you magicians use is not pure it is filtered through your own emotional needs. You use pain and grief to power it. Quentin does not need that. He thinks and it will happen.”_

_“My God you have no idea what kind of thoughts our little Q has. I hope you like Taylor Swift.” Eliot told the monster. God help them another thing to add to the list of things that will fuck up everything._

_The monster cocked his head to the side listening. The sounds of the Wendigo were all but gone now. “I need to leave now. Time is up.”_

_“Wait you said you were going to choose another? Did you really mean it?” Eliot needed to know when he would be free. Then he could start his search for the others. “When?”_

_“Of course. He has been chosen for awhile. I do not like to keep the same vessel for long. I had hoped to use you for a bit longer but..” The monster could hear as the librarians began rebuilding their wards. He needed to get back to Quentin. Take him back to the castle. Take care of the excess magic in Quentin then disperse the orb back into the fountain. Then they could begin planing their revenge. Who should be the first on their lists to be dealt with? “Good bye Eliot.”_

_“Wait....dammit!” Eliot was alone again. Closing his eyes Eliot concentrated trying to catch a glimpse of Quentin. He sighed in frustration when nothing happened. The monster had really closed the doors shut. He couldn't even get a peek. “Hang on Quentin. The cavalry will come. We just need to gather our lost and wandering troops._

_Please stay safe. Please stay alive._  
***************   
Quentin was lost in his dream. So many scenes from the past and the present merging into one chaotic mess. _Quentin was dressed as Brian he was running down the hallway in the school. Students were chasing after him their faces obscured by moths. He ran for the door and burst through to find himself back in Fillory! Umber was lying on the ground blood pooling on the floor beneath him. Quentin was holding the bloody sword he used to run it through the God. He looked up into Eliot's face and screamed. The Eliot that stared back at him was not his Eliot. No this one was made of rage, wrath and destruction. He wanted to spread the blood of his enemies across the land for all to see. He wanted Quentin to join him. Be by his side and release his own wrath on those that betrayed him. “No I don't want that.” He pleaded with the man._

_Eliot gave Quentin a soft knowing smile, reached out his hand to clasp his face. He pressed a soft and gentle kiss upon his brow and said. “You will.”_

Quentin moaned his denial in his sleep. His head shook and his hands tightened on the sheet. The monster smiled affectionately down on his magician. He gently pushed a string of hair from Quentin face, securing it behind his ear. “It's time to go.” he said lifting the unconscious man in his arm. The Wendigo was dead. It had done it's job. With his captive secure in it's arms he left the library and its librarians to clean up and try to rebuild itself. Whether they were able to or not was of no concern to the monster he had what he came for.

He looked up as the door to the room he had Quentin in opened. He smiled and nodded at the woman, “We will see each other again Zelda.” he told the head librarian. “After all you still must pay for your part in Quentin's memory loss.” with that said the monster took his leave with Quentin and magic both in his possession.


	10. Lost Lambs

Dean Fogg opened the door and the three magicians walked out of the magical door and into the bustling street. They stood together and watched as people moved about their day with no worries other than getting to work on time. Penny envied and pitied them.

“Okay Julia works right around that corner. We will get her first than ….” Fogg stopped talking when Julia walked right passed them. She looked preoccupied not really noticing where she was or where she was going. 

Penny looked to Fogg. “Should we grab her now.” 

“No too many people. Lets follow her for a while maybe an opportunity will present itself.” With that said all three turned and paced slowly behind the unsuspecting woman. 

Sam who had been at the book store trying to find out any information on Brian when her cop sense stopped her. Kady turned back around and saw as a woman walked passed two men and a woman. The three seemed to have a quick discussion before turning as one and following her. “Shit.” Sam would have to wait to follow up on what she learned. Instead she crossed the street and decided to join the procession of followers.

*********************  
Kim sat in her office her mind a million miles away. She felt detached her head in a fog. Something felt off, out of place. Like she was missing a piece of herself. 

 

Last night in she felt that missing piece. It was there right before her only it was not put back in its place. She could almost feel it right there in front of her, only when she went to grasp it, it disappeared. It left her feeling very unbalanced and confused. 

“Fuck.”

Add to that her dreams had taken on a dark and sinister edge. They were filled with pain, fear and blood. Lots of blood. No matter how hard she tried, Kim could not remember what happened, why or to whom. There was only one clear memory and that was of a man with strange eyes, a hungry smile bathed in blood holding her down. 

_Who was he? Why did he want to hurt her and her friends?_

She could feel the weight of the man pinning her to the floor. Her heart beat frantically and her pulse pounded in her chest. It was so real the agony and the terror that even now she could smell the foul stench of the creature holding her down. “I need to get out of here.” Kim grabbed her purse and walked out of the office. A quick text to her assistant letting her know she was leaving early. 

Kim was happy when there was no one but her on the elevator. She really wasn't in a place to be social. Or have other bodies pressed to her. Taking deep breaths to help calm herself, Kim let her eyes close and her mind drift. Kim gasped when images began to fill her contagiousness. Images filled with that man and the pain he caused her. “What's going on?” Kim could feel the terror as if she had lived through it. It was so fucking real. It felt more like a memory. The scene was now crystal clear. Vibrant colors and God she could even smell the blood. The coppery scent was all over her. “What the fuck?” When the elevator stopped she bolted out the door needing to breath fresh air hoping it would dispense the phantom copper smell.

Once on the street Kim just walked no particular destination in mind. Or maybe she did. When she stopped to notice her surroundings she found herself walking towards the book store. She needed something familiar. Some place where she felt safe. 

Finally feeling calm and the nightmare and its effects slowly fading Kim was able to do what she liked. People watch. Like right now she saw three people, two men and one woman gathered close together talking. She wondered why they looked so serious and out of place. She could wonder about them later. People watching was her thing, not sure what about it appealed to her, Kim just found it relaxing. Kara her assistant , said she was searching for someone. Someone from a past life. Someone very important to her.

 _Maybe she's right. I hope I find him soon._

Kim's eyes were caught by a young man walking in front of her. He was slight in built and had long brown hair that rested just above his shoulders. She sped up so that she was beside him, her heart clenching with excitement. She smiled when she saw him push a strand of hair behind his ear. “He always does that especially when he is nervous.” Her whole body shivered with the overwhelming feeling of deja-vu.

Kim stopped , where did that thought come from? _Who did that?As she stood there an intense feeling of loss engulfed her. She missed him so much. But who did she miss? Who was this person that meant so much to her?_

She didn't know but, that feeling of something....someone important missing was back. Kim hated deja vu moments. They actually creeped her out. Just the idea that you are reliving something again and the only memory you have of it is a tingling feeling in your gut. Nothing else to tell you that it happened other than some type of symptom of anxiety. Thanks but no.

“Fucking unreal. I need a cigarette.” Kim reached into his purse for a pack and stopped cold. “I don't fucking smoke.” 

Kim did drink and fuck it its happy hour somewhere she was going to the wine bar for a drink. As she turned to cross the street a small boy ran past her heading out into traffic. “Wait!” She yelled reaching for the child only to be pushed aside as a woman sprinted past her wrapping her arms around the boy. 

“Quentin!”

Kim froze....that name. A flash of a face, adorable smile, long hair and sad puppy eyes. “Quentin.” the word fell easily from her lips. She looked back over at the lady and child. Watching them but seeing two different people.

“You swept down and saved me!!” The little boy was bouncing in the woman's arms. 

The lady pressed kisses along the boys face, “I am the angel protecting your future Quentin.......” 

“Coldwater.” Julia whispered then screamed out in pain and the world went dark. She was unconscious when arms wrapped protectively around her, saving her from impacting the ground. 

************  
Janet was in the middle of the biggest fuck up to end all fuck ups. The supplier sent the wrong Goddamned fabric. Even though it had been secured over a month ago. Verified and double verified than verified one last fucking time. “Still they fucked it up!” Janet was fuming. Her staff were running around making phone calls and doing their best to fix the problem. 

Isaac had been waiting for Janet downstairs for quite some time when he walked into the chaos. “What's happening?” he asked of the frazzled Sarah.

“Hell is happening.” she threw over her shoulder running past him out the door. On some urgent errand. 

Isaac cautiously approached Janet who was staring at the computer screen trying he was sure to set it on fire. “I take it you won't be requiring my driving skills right now?” He added the sweetest smile he could come up with. With no success.

“What I need is for that asshole to deliver the fabric we require to finish our line.” Janet grit out the words doing her best to ignore all the ranting and raving as all her people were trying to calm down all the designers. “What I need is for the agency to get those models over here now to be fitted. And I most definitely need the venue to stop fucking us about and give us the date we need.”

This is insane. They are getting no where. Too many people doing things in a panic mode. Not a good way to get results. With Isaac there Janet felt her focus back and calmed down. “I need you all to quiet down. We are running around with no direction and its not helping us at all. We need to work together on this.” 

No sooner were the words out of her mouth, than she was bombarded as they all spoke at once.

_Can't miss the deadline! The venue is now overbooked! The models will not be here until Monday. Which means all the fittings will have to be done the day before. No time for any corrections._

“Yes! We are all fucked in our own way. But if we do not work together on this. Then the que.....” Janet stalled at the word. Why would she use that word? No time to dwell on that now, shaking off the odd deja vu Janet continued. “The show is over before it even started. So shut the fuck up and listen to me.” Janet gathered them all around her desk and did what she got paid to do. Ruled and discharged assignments and sent them on their way.

Isaac had nearly swooned with the strength of the deja vu that hit him. Quest she nearly said quest. He looked up with wonder and awe on his face. She looked back the same expression on hers. “Deja -fucking- vu.”

“Yeah.” Margo sat down her body still reeling from the intense feeling. What was going on here? Her thoughts were interrupted as Isaac chuckled. “What?”

“It's fucking weird but I have this incredible urge to sing..”

“Under pressure.” Margo finished for him.”What the fuck is going on?”

“I don't know but for me it's been going on for a while now. I have memories of things I never did. Incredible things.” Isaac looked at Janet hoping she had the answers.

“Me too. It's been happening since we..”

“Since we met.” This time Isaac finished the sentence. 

“Yes. Is it crazy that instead of being weirded out by it. I actually feel...” Margo looked up at Isaac and waited.

“Comforted and safe.” Isaac didn't disappoint.

“Fucking yeah.” Margo shook her head and smiled. “We have to find the others.” Janet mumbled softly under her breath. 

“Others?” Isaac asked.

“What?” Janet looked up confused.

“You said we have to find the others. Who did you mean?” Isaac could feel a growing excitement start in his belly. Something was happening. Something he had been waiting for. An awakening of sorts.

Janet looked confused for all of a minute then smiled and said, “Our friends. We have to find them. We need to find our Harry Potter. He'll know what is going on.”

“Okay I'm not sure what you mean by that. But fuck it I'm in.” Isaac was ready to get to the bottom of this. They needed to because something dark was coming and it meant to take them all out. “Where do we start.”

Janet thought for a moment before smiling big and bright. If they are dealing with the fantasy then why the fuck not start there. “We need to go the park and talk to some rabbits.”  
******************* 

Fogg had caught Julia in his arms when she passed out. Penny and Alice shooed the crowd away saying that Julia was fine just a bit dehydrated and they were friends and no they didn't need an ambulance. Most of the crowd seemed to buy their story whether because they were that convincing or they didn't want to get involved. Didn't matter as long as they left. Well almost all of them. 

Kady stood staring at them eyes sharp and accusing. Penny swallowed down his first reaction which was to pull her into his arms and kiss the hell out of her. Instead he did his best to keep his smile off his face and said. “Is there a problem?”

Sam looked at the three people before her. They appeared harmless enough but something was not right about them and it was setting alarm bells off in her head. Pulling out her badge she held out for the three to see. Instead of fear or nervousness the three seemed impressed and one seemed proud, very. “What's wrong with your friend?”

Fogg held Julia tighter as he answered Kady's questions,“She's been sick lately. She snuck out on us and we had been looking for her. As you can see we found her. ” 

“You have ID on you. All of you.” She looked from Fogg to Alice then to Penny. When their eyes met something inside Kady opened and then broke. A gasp of pain fell from her lips as an intense burning erupted behind her eyes, searing through her head. Long forgotten pain and grief filling every corner of her soul. This time it was Penny's turn to catch the fainting magician. 

“Well that went easier than I thought.” Alice snorted. Placing a hand on Fogg's shoulder than on Penny's , “Get us out of here Penny.”

Penny held Kady closer kissing her forehead then got them on their way. 

“Penny?” Alice looked around confused. “Why did you bring us here?” Looking around she saw they ended up in a park. 

“Indeed Penny why here?” Fogg asked. 

Penny shook his head. “I'm not sure. I felt... pulled here.” Penny could see no reason for them to end up here of all places. “I don't know what to say.”

“Are you guys part of this Wizard of Oz show?” All three turned around to find the last two missing magicians staring back at them with curiosity.

“Well this search was very anti climatic.” Fogg stated, looking at Margo and Josh.

“Listen some really crazy shit has been happening and we want answers. So if you are part of what's going on we want to go with you.” Janet looked all the High King as she stared down at the three of them. 

“Just one question before we do. You didn't kill them did you?” Josh asked pointing to the two unconscious woman. “You three are not serial killers? Right. We won't end up chopped and fed to the homeless.”

“Fuck no! Of course we didn't kill them. What is wrong with you?” Penny shook his head in disbelief. “Even if we were serial killers how is asking us going to help you? You would just die quicker.” Penny looked at both Josh and Margo who just shrugged. 

“Somehow I don't think being threatened by death is new to me.” Janet grabbed hold of Isaac's arm and moved closer to the group. “We didn't come for you if that's what you think. We came for rabbits. Talking rabbits actually.” Janet realized how crazy that sounded however none of them were looking at her like she was crazy so that had to be proof right. Right! “So what do we do now?”

Fogg looked to Penny than Alice. They all nodded in agreement. “Place your hand on one of our shoulders.” Fogg instructed them. Both Janet and Isaac placed their hands on Penny's shoulder. “Ready?”

“Sure, where we going?” Josh asked.

“Over the fucking rainbow.” Penny smirked then they all vanished.


	11. Brief respite

The monster strode through its old prison Quentin held in his arm. Seeking out his old room he lay Quentin down. He watched with growing concern as magic leaked all around. Each little toss or turn and sparks of magic erupted from the sleeping form. It would seem he had less time than he thought. Quentin needed to release some magic before he burned out from the inside. The monster placed the orb down on a table. He would deal with that later. First he had to take care of Quentin. Once again the monster gathered the sleeping magician in its arms and took him back to where all this mess started from. 

The fountain stood dark and dry before them, a thick layer of dust coated it. The monster stood Quentin up and began to speak softly into his ear. “You have to release it Quentin. Say the words and let it go.”

Quentin's eyes fluttered open and he smiled and clumsily wrapped his arms around his friend. “Eliot. I've missed you.” Quentin buried his face into Eliot's neck breathing in deep the familiar and calming scent of his friend. “I've been having the most fucked up dream. I swear it..” Quentin stopped his eyes focused on the magic fountain behind him. Pulling back from the embrace he stared into his friends eyes. A stranger stared back. Eyes that should have been filled with love, warmth and mischief instead wear cold and indifferent. Quentin pushed the monster back and yelled, “I want Eliot!” a blue spark of magic flew form his hands hitting the monster in the chest. Quentin fell hitting the ground hard he rolled until his back now rested against the fountain. His whole body shaking, vibrating as flashes of blue streaked across his skin. 

The man on the floor rolled onto his side and slowly sat up. Brown eyes looked around the familiar room. “What the hell?”

“Eliot?” Quentin reached out with a tentative hand. It really looked like Eliot … could it really be? “Eliot? Is it really you?”

“Q! Oh my god Q!” Eliot launched himself at his friend. Pulling him into a breath stealing embrace. Eliot could feel the sting of magic spark against his skin where he touched Quentin.

“I don't understand. How? What did you do?” Quentin rested his head under Eliot's chin and soaked his best friend in. 

“It wasn't me Q. You did this.” Eliot pressed a kiss to Quentin's head and his lips tingled with magic. 

“I don't know what I did.” Quentin's voice was hopeful. “Is he gone? Is it over?”

Eliot closed his eyes and searched his consciousness, several seconds went by before he shook his head. “No I can feel him. He's there in the corner.” Eliot envisioned a door and slammed it shut on the monster sealing him inside. “Weak at the moment but I can feel him gaining strength as we speak.” Eliot knew their luck would not allow it to be so easy. “So don't freak out.”

“I'm not freaking out, amazingly enough. I think I might be in shock.” Quentin felt calm as he spoke. Except for bright blue flashes where Quentin and Eliot touched he felt normal. “ Definitely shock. I'm pretty sure it won't last for long. I'm positive later when everything in my head stops moving I'm going to freak the fuck out. No amount of Taylor Swift will calm me.” 

“You just make sure you stay alive.” Eliot held him tighter. “That is your only job here.”

“That and try not to annoy the monster.” Quentin could feel magic as it pulsed through him invigorating him.

“Never happen. You will be fine.” Eliot silently cursed as he felt the monster begin banging on the door to be let out. “We don't have any more time. He's coming back.”

“Oh God!” Quentin pulled back and stared up at Eliot. “How can you be so sure I won't annoy him?'

“Because he feels for you what I do.” Eliot felt his control begin to slip.

“That's not at all comforting to hear.” Quentin didn't want to think about that.

“I know, and I'm sorry. Just hold on long enough for Bambi to find us.” Eliot pushed back at the monster and added a few more locks to the door. He was not ready to leave Quentin. “Nothing will stop Bambi from finding us. Just hold on.” Eliot watched as Quentin's body twitched and jerked with magic. “How do you feel?” he asked as the door in his mind began to bend.

“I can't even explain it. I've never felt anything like this.” Quentin's breath was coming in quick little pants. “Magic it's a living thing. I can feel it moving in my veins under my skin. It's fucking alive” Quentin looked at his friend, eyes bright with awe and face flushed.

Eliot felt his breath catch. Quentin looked so alive and beautiful at this moment that he couldn't help himself. Inappropriate as it might have been. He just couldn't help himself he had to kiss him. Clasping Quentin behind the neck Eliot pulled the young man into a deep kiss. Letting all his affection and love for the boy come through. Quentin gives himself freely to the kiss. He moans a protest when Eliot pulls back and stares at Quentin, a look of awe and confusion on his face. Quentin guides Eliot's mouth back to his and Eliot pushes up hard against the smaller man. The older man's mouth moves clumsily against Quentin's. Quentin pulls away laughing , “A little eager th.....” his voice trails off as the gaze staring back at him belongs not to Eliot but the monster. “No.”

“Interesting game.” The monster smiled down at Quentin, his hand caressing along his jaw. The sparks of magic were brighter and stronger at the monster touch. “I have yet to play this one.” He was eager to learn more of this. “You do surprise me Quentin. But right now we have to get you to release some of your magic. It's beginning to build up.”

Quentin nodded unable to speak as he was pulled from the floor. “Come on we need to do this now. Before you burn out.”

“El....” Quentin stopped himself he couldn't think of this thing as Eliot. He needed to separate them or else he would never be able to be around El again. “What do I call you? Do you have a name?”

The monster smiled he had never once been asked that question. Most called him it or monster. Ora called him love. But he didn't want Quentin to call him those. He wanted Quentin to name him. “You pick a name and I shall answer to it.” 

The name came quickly to Quentin he suppose the nerd in him had unconsciously been thinking of it. “Hal. I will call you Hal.” It made sense to name the monster after the computer in 2001 : Space Odyssey.

“Hal.” The monster repeated the name several times. He found he like the sound of it. Or it could be he liked that the name came from Quentin. Whichever it was did not matter. He had a name now.

Quentin felt a burning sensation on his back. It felt like pressure building ready to explode. He could feel his skin expand as it pressed against his flesh looking for escape. “Fuck what is it. What is happening?” Quentin raised frightened eyes to Hal, begging and pleading for an explanation and help.

Hal moved forward quickly taking Quentin back into his arms, keeping him upright by supporting his weight. “You have to let go. Release it.” Hal moved them slowly over to the dried fountain. “Place it back where it belongs.”

Quentin bit his lip as pain like he had never felt stretched and burned his skin. His mind clouded with pain, he could not grasp what Hal was telling him. “I don't ….shit I don't understand.” 

Hal turned Quentin about to face the fountain. Then he placed one hand over his tattoo on his back. “Send it back where it belongs.”

“Magic.” Quentin's eyes widened in shock and understanding. Head thrown back in pain he whispered the words that would free him of the pain. “Quentin says go free.”

Hal braced himself as Quentin screamed and his body arched back in pain as magic erupted from his eyes , mouth and hands. The bright blue trails of magic flowed back into the fountain bringing it back to life. A subtle shift was felt as all the worlds were righted and balance was once again restored. Hal looked down in his arms at a barely conscious Quentin. 

“Is magic back now?” Quentin's voice came out slurred and whisper soft. Sparks of magic flashed across his skin where Hal's hands touched him. Hal wondered if this was how it would be for Quentin now. Would magic always be there right below the surface ready to let go? Hal couldn't wait to find out. 

“Not yet. Rest Quentin when you wake we will start crossing off names from our list.” Hal lifted Quentin fully into his embrace and carried him back to his old sleeping quarters.

Quentin's voice became even softer as he drew closer to unconsciousness babbling utter nonsense. “Just because I'm not panicking now doesn't mean I'm okay, because I'm not, my mind has not caught up yet. It's still processing. It'll be...” Quentin finally succumbed to exhaustion mid-sentence.

Hal laid Quentin on his pallet of blankets making sure the magician was covered to keep the cold out. As he watched the man sleep he could still see the streaks of blue light flash across his skin. Hal held his hand just above Quentin's face letting it hover, he slowly began moving it down his body. The blue light followed along the path right below his hand. “Interesting.” 

Hal, though he was reluctant to leave Quentin alone, still had much to do. A quick search of the sleeping mans consciousness revealed a war zone inside. All his memories and Brian's were still sorting themselves out. It would be some time before he awoke. Grabbing the orb he set about to replenish the fountain and give magic back. Once done Hal set about reigniting the wards around the room and castle. Those done Hal could leave knowing that nothing could get to Quentin. Not an enemy or would be rescuer. 

It was time to shed this vessel. Eliot's voice had grown too loud and strong. Quentin's affection for the man lent him much power. Hal was troubled by what had occurred earlier. Quentin should not have been able to push him away as he did. Hal would have to put up barriers in case Quentin decided to try that trick again. For now it was time to retrieve his new vessel. He had one already picked out and waiting.  
*******************   
Ken Hutchins was laid out on top of some cardboard he had found. His one and only blanket rolled up and used as a pillow. He was back in that damned alley by the restaurant where those men and been killed. He figured the odds of anything like that happening here again were basically non existent. Lightening as they say does not strike twice. At least that is what he is counting on. His eyes were focused on the sky above. The stars were being flirty tonight. They were all shiny and bright some even twinkling. This was something he would never tire of. The stars were free to anyone who wanted to see and dream. Which is all that Ken had left. He let him mind drift to what if and what could have beens. The ache in chest was not as severe as it had once been. He guessed time was making the brightness fade and the sharp edges dull. He could live with that. Maybe he could even try getting back into the real world, try to find a job or maybe go back to school. Fuck if he's dreaming big maybe contact his parents and see if their disappointment and disgust with him has faded. Who knows miracles have been known to happen. 

As the night wore on Ken began to feel his eyes drift close. Sleep was beginning to call to him. Before he could fall off that cliff completely a soft shuffling noise caught his attention. When you sleep on the streets you learn to sleep lite or you won't survive. Sitting up he looked to the mouth of the alley where the noise came from. His breath caught when he noticed a man standing there in the shadow. “Oh my God.” he new that shape. He knew this man. He could never forget him and what he had done. “I didn't say anything. I never saw your face. You have nothing to worry about, I swear.” Ken stood up pressed himself against the wall of the alley.

Hal walked toward the boy smiling. “It's okay. We are going to have so much fun together. You me and Quentin.” Hal closed the distance with the boy grabbing him by his shoulders. Smiling brightly he opened his mouth releasing a gold mist. As soon as the mist cleared his mouth Eliot's body fell to the ground. Before passing out Eliot let out the loudest mental scream he could. “PENNY!”

Ken's eyes widened with terror as the mist moved toward his face. “No...no..no..NO!” he screamed when the mist filled his mouth and nose. A coldness swept throughout Ken's body freezing his insides. He felt his mind being pulled away and forced back into a corner. Virtual chains wrapped around his wrist and ankles securing him to a large metal wall. A loud clanging sound signaled the slamming of the cell door. With the closing of the door Ken Hutchins was no more.

Hal stood upright and stretched his arms and back. This body felt good. Yeah he liked this one. Hal cracked his neck and felt the last of him slip perfectly into the vessel. “Time to play.” he said than disappeared.

************


	12. How to stop a Monster

Out of all of them it was Julia having the most trouble adjusting. Though none could blame her, as she had to relive the horror of Reynard. The loud screams of her memories have left her shaken and lost. Her only comfort was found here in this bedroom, Quentin's. Julia lay curled up on the large bed ,sheets twisted around her body and pillow hugged tightly to her chest. She had been laying there in the dark ,mind a chaos of dark memories. Julia had been struggling since gaining back her memories. Being Kim was easy. There were no dark corners in her mind. No horrors waiting to jump out and attack her in the night. 

Here in Quentin's room she felt safe. It was his lingering scent left on the sheets and pillows, in the very air itself. A scent she had become accustomed to since her childhood. It would always mean home and safety to her. An almost desperate longing for Quentin filled her. She pressed her face even deeper into his pillow. A soft whimper fell from her lips as images of Reynard once again flashed in her head. She knew that Margo was beginning to lose patience with her. 

They needed her to help deal with the monster. She was after all a goddess. Or she had been before all this began. Julia knew these memories were over 2 years old, yet they remained paralyzing and overpowering. Margo had suggested the Hedgewitch spell that removes emotions. Julia nixed that idea right away, She remembered Quentin telling her how debilitating it was when your emotions flooded back into you. Julia was certain at this moment she would not survive it. Her emotions were too raw and dark. As horrified as she was at the suggestion she was even more horrified that no one,not even Kady thought it was a bad idea. That was how desperate a situation they were in.

That had been several hours ago. Julia had ran back to Quentin's room, all the while wondering what he would do in her place.

“He would do the spell. Because the monster needed to be stopped.” Julia sighed. Quentin with all hi faults would always do what was best for the whole over himself. The door to the bedroom opened and Kady slipped inside. Kady had been keeping her company, that is when she wasn't with Penny making up for lost time. Even with the darkness they were dealing with Kady couldn't keep the smile off her face. She had Penny back. How could she not smile. Climbing onto the bed Kady curled herself around the other woman. She was the only one Julia allowed to touch her or be near. Kady was part of Julia's dark memories. Kady was a reminder that she beat them

“You are stronger than those memories Julia. You lived through that hell to not only beat that bastard, but beat him in such a way that the Gods gave you his power.” Kady whispered the words. “You are standing tall and unbeaten while that fucker is delivering pizza wishing to die.”

Julia smiled remembering the pathetic creature Reynard had become. “You won.” Kady whispered lightly into her ear.

“I did. Didn't I?” Julia laughed lightly Kady joining in. A soft knock on the door interrupting them.

The door opened reveling Josh. He stood unsure of his welcome at the door. It wasn't until Julia gave him a small smile that he walked in. “Sorry to interrupt but we need to discuss our options.” Josh smiled gently at Julia, relieved to see the woman showing an emotion other than fear and sadness. “Join us in the living room, when you are ready.” Josh told them before retreating from the room.  
***********  
Fogg and Alice were sitting at the small table by the window when Julia finally ventured out to join the others. Kady quickly followed moving past where Julia sat on the couch to join Penny, who was leaning against the wall.

“We are just waiting for Margo. Duty of the High King calls.” Josh informed her.

Julia nodded at Josh who looked relaxed. She was envious of both Josh and Margo. Margo's memories came back the instant she set foot in Fillory. Margo like the High King she is took it better than all of them. She staggered back then straightened her back and held her head high. She took over her throne and kingdom, to Fen's upmost relief, all without issue, as if she had never left. The only difference was you could see the worry for her two missing friends in her eyes.

Josh's memories came later that night. His transition was an easy one as well. Though what could one expect when you are high and flipping into other dimensions. So the idea of another life and identity wasn't that hard to accept.

“Okay! Let's get this meeting of the minds started.” Margo came in taking charge as usual. “Let's forget the monster for right now. Who else should we be concerned about? Who else wants to see us fucking punished or worse?”

“The library is not too fond of us.” Alice said. “Even less now that I escaped in the chaos along with Penny.” Alice looked to Penny who smiled back at her.

“Okay that's one. A big one but who else?” Margo sat at the table pen in hand and pad laying in front of her on the wooden surface.

“What about Irene?” Julia had her arms wrapped around a pillow, stolen from Quentin's bed, holding it tight to her chest. Every once in a while she would bury her nose in it and breath deep. “Will she be a problem. If I remember correctly she wanted to do more than just take our memories.”

“Yes, she will be problem. Irene was never one to forgive or forget a grudge.” Fogg knew without a doubt Irene was trying to figure out a way to use this to her advantage. “We have to find Eliot and Quentin first. If Irene does she will most likely get them and herself killed.”

“Fuck Irene let her die. But if she thinks I'll stand by and watch her hurt El or Q she has another thing coming.” Margo turned and faced Fogg a dark look on her face. “So what's our plan?”

“Right, plan is still to rescue Quentin and free Eliot. Once they are both safe. Then and only then do we attempt to kill the monster.” Alice had been looking up all types of spells to use against powerful creatures. She even sought out spells to kill Gods. Since they had no idea how or even if the monster could be killed she looked at all areas.

Margo turned to Alice and Fogg , “Oh and before I forget. We all talked.” she pointed to the others in room. “Just because we haven't said anything just know we have not forgotten what you did. Or that this all happened because of you betraying us. We don't trust either of you. But we need you to find Q and El and to help us kick the shit out of this monster. But, after this is over you will be answering to us. All of us. Now that magic is free flowing again courtesy of the monster our threats will have a bit more weight behind them.” _Heaven help you both if either one of them is hurt._

Fogg and Alice nodded in understanding they were aware of the role they played in this. Alice knew her betrayal was worse for Quentin. She admitted her love then shoved him to the devil. Margo was right all that mattered right now was to find a way to free both Quentin and Eliot then deal with the monster. Then they would deal with all the other bullshit from before. “Fair enough. What's our plan?

Penny who had been whispering to Kady stood abruptly and cocked his head to the side. He felt the tug and pull leading him. “I'll be back.” was all he said before disappearing.

*****************************  
The castle lay in silence with Hal’s departure as Quentin slept on. His slumber was magic induced. The magic worked through the young man's body and mind helping him recover from the trauma the monster had put him through.  As the magic did its work Quentin dreamed of Ora.

_“We play games he loves hide and seek. You only have to be careful he does not get bored. When he does is when he is the most dangerous. It was during a time of boredom that he killed the rest of the God's mistakes. I had hidden and when he didn't come for me I went in search and found him. He was covered in blood from head to foot. Hair and flesh dripped from his hands and as usual he had a large pleased smile on his face. So remember Quentin never let him get bored. Things get destroyed and people die. He has no preference to which. Even I am not safe from his wrath. Neither will you be. So be vigilant Quentin. Learn how to read his moods and adjust to accommodate them. That is the only way to avoid dying.”_

_“Does he feel any kind of emotions?”_

_“He knows only how to want and crave. But I have found that when something catches his curiosity he will devour all knowledge on the subject. He will watch and observe. He will absorb all he sees to achieve what he wants. So make sure he does not become curious about you Quentin. Once that interest is sparked he will not let it go until he has it, you.”_

_Quentin nodded, he did not want that to happen. “So hide and seek is your go to game?”_

_“Yes he loves it.”_

_“Quentin I found you!”_

_“Quentin I found you!”_

_“Quentin I found you!”_

“No.” Quentin mumbled into his pillow legs shifting under the covers. Sleep was receding and soon he would be awake and back into his living nightmare. Quentin was fighting a losing battle.

_“Quentin I found you!”_

“Hide and seek!” Quentin sat up in bed wide awake. “He was playing hide and seek when he found me. He thought we were playing the game all this time!” Quentin moaned and fell back onto the bed. “Well fuck.”

Footsteps echoing in hall had Quentin sitting up and looking about the room for any means of escape or weapon. “Not that either would do me any good.” Quentin mumbled realizing there was really no way for him to escape the monster. At least not from here. So instead he sat up back braced against the wall and waited. As the footsteps grew louder Quentin felt his pulse quicken in anticipation and worry. Worry for what acts of vengeance the monster had in mind. 

The footsteps finally reached his room. Quentin took a deep calming breath and for the first time felt the magic running through his veins. “I forgot.” he whispered in joy as he twisted his fingers about releasing fireworks above the bed. 

Quentin laughed as the last firework spread about the whole ceiling, casting lights of green, red, blue and yellow across the room. Loud clapping brought an end to his joy and smile. Taking another deep breath he lifted his head to face the monster. Only what stood before him was not Eliot, this man was younger and shorter. Though the smile on his face was just as unnerving.  “Who are you?” Quentin jumped out of bed and stood hands up in front of him glowing with magic. With every step closer the young man took Quentin matched it with one step back. “Tell me who you are and what you want!”

A new game was afoot. Hal smiled in delight before launching himself at the magician. Quentin having sensed the pending attacked released battle magic in defense. He was shocked when the magic looked to actively avoid the intended target. His shock cost him dearly as the intruder used it to tackle and pin him securely to the floor.

Quentin struggled against the suffocating hold. Lifting his hips and back off the floor he did his best to topple the man off. Instead the man used Quentin's movements against him by pressing his legs apart and setting himself firmly between the magicians thighs. Quentin stilled, his breath held in his lungs.

“What happens now?” The stranger asked. His bright eyes were earnest with curiosity and confusion. “This position and game is new to me.”

Quentin felt his breath catch, he recognized that look. “Hal?” He tentatively asked.  
Hal nodded down at his captive. Hands still wrapped tightly around Quentin’s wrist, body still firmly in place. “What happens now?”

Quentin thinks of his words carefully. Remembering what Ora told him in both the dream and in real life. The monster was essentially a child and innocent. That is for a serial killer with no remorse. “You let me go. We start a new game. Hide and seek maybe?”

Hal studied Quentin. His eyes searching out answers for questions not asked. Quentin stared back trying not to give in to whatever game Hal was playing.”I like hide and seek.” 

“I do too. Shall we play?” Quentin asked.

“Yes.” Hal answered.  

Quentin smiled with relief. ”Good. Let me go and we can play.”  

“Okay.” Hal sat back releasing Quentin from his hold.  

“You...you hide first and I’ll seek.” Quentin watched as Hal jumped up from the floor and ran off to hide. “Oh man…..fuck my life.”  


End file.
